Café
by Taishou
Summary: Ella solía verlo pasar frente a su café, encantada por su presencia. Él noto su pequeña tienda al pasar, encantado por su aroma nostálgico. Una amistad florece aun si los contratiempos tocan la campana al entrar, en donde ella, ya no solo queda encantada por su presencia y donde él, no solo esta ahí por su aroma nostálgico. Three-shot. Mimato
1. Chapter 1

**Café**

 **-1-**

Lo veía pasar todos los días, siempre en compañía de las mismas personas. Él no la conocía, quizás no como a ella le gustaría que fuera. Aun así, lo veía, aun así… No podía evitar sentir esas emociones por él. Lo veía desde su pequeña ventana en aquel café neoyorquino, mientras serbia o era adulada por algún cliente sobre su tienda. Y él, siempre pasaba, pendiente de su teléfono celular o de un libro que relataba alguna cuestión compleja sobre el espacio. Ella sabía que él era un astronauta, lo supo el primer día que paso por ese café.

- _Negro, doble, sin azúcar._

Tenía una sonrisa amable, emocionado por su primer día de trabajo. Ella no pudo evitar escucharlo y sonreírle, ahí no noto su anillo.

Días pasaron, y volvió a venir. Ella sabía porque estaba ahí, había dejado su libro en apuro por una importante llamada, y cuando se lo entrego no pudo evitar hablarle en japonés, este le contesto sorprendido mientras se volvía a olvidar de la existencia del libro, impresionado porque ella era también japonesa. Ella lo supo en el momento en el que contesto aquella llamada.

El hombre de cabello rubio cuyo nombre era Yamato Ishida; se sentó y desde ahí, empezó a pedir lo de siempre. Compartían pequeñas cosas, aun cuando a ella le encantaba hablar; tenía conocimiento que él era de pocas palabras y eso no la detenía a hablar, él no parecía molestarse por sus ocurrencias.

Siempre acababa su café, continuaba leyendo y esperaba por una llamada y se iba. Al inicio ella dedujo que era trabajo, poco duraron esos encuentros a la cafetería tras una última visita.

- _Iré al espacio la semana entrante, estaré fuera un par de meses. Solo en caso de que no me veas, no te preocupes._

Ella solo rio, porque él sabía que ella era una mujer de preocupaciones natural. Trataba a sus trabajadoras como familia y se preocupaba cuando alguna de ellas se iba sin abrigarse, o cubrirse de la lluvia. Eso, lo que hizo fue hacer que ella le gustará más el astronauta. Porque se daba cuenta de esos pequeños detalles y tenía la delicadeza de hacérselo saber, de una manera muy sutil.

En efecto, meses pasaron, su tienda creció y se amplió, gracias a sus experimentos con la repostería logro terminar comprando el local que tenía a un lado. Su felicidad no se hizo esperar y siempre terminaba la noche mirando al cielo, observando el manto nocturno pensando cuando volvería el hombre del espacio y mostrarle lo que había conseguido. Ella sabía que no lograría nada con eso, pero él no se mostraba molesto cuando ella le contaba sobre algo que hacía. Eso sí, nunca se atrevió a probar sus experimentos.

- _No me gusta el dulce, nunca fui adicto al mismo. No podré darte la opinión que buscas._

Luego supo que volvió, cuando lo vio pasar con su paraguas y solo mirando al frente. Iba a llamarle la atención y que notará lo nuevo que ella tenía, pero lo vio acelerar el paso y encontrarse con otra persona. Después de eso, pasaron los días y lo volvió a ver. Esta vez dentro de su café. Mientras retomaban el tiempo perdido, mientras le ponía su usual café que lo noto. El anillo y el sabor amargo ella también lo probó. Él lo noto y sonrió abiertamente, mientras relataba ese motivo de felicidad. Se había casado, lo habían adelantado antes de él irse al espacio, porque sencillamente no aguantaría.

Ese día, ningún experimento salió de la cocina. No nuevamente, no mientras su corazón aún seguía incomprensible. Ella le gustaba él, pero esto que ella sentía no era gusto o atracción. Era algo más.

Ahí, la pastelera se dio cuenta.

Se había enamorado del hombre en el espacio.

/

No sabía en qué momento, o a partir de qué punto se volvió rutina ir a aquel café. No era grande, no era ostentoso. Tenía un calor hogareño que le recordaba a Japón, y sobre todo a su pelirroja. Estar lejos de ella, lo tenía con los nervios de punta y eso añádale la ansiedad de saber que pronto empezarían a probarlo para el programa espacial. Así que con eso, se aventuró a entrar y relajarse un poco.

No esperaba encontrar un sitio que le recordará realmente a Japón, en esta ciudad tan aventurada y ajetreada, pero ahí estaba. Y apenas pidió el café. Noto como la barista, una bella castaña filtraba el mismo café a la manera japonesa y eso solo lo hizo más curioso. Cuando la misma, le entrego su café. Nunca sospecharía que se tratará de una japonesa.

Su sorpresa fue cuando encontró su libro. Su nombre era Mimi Tachikawa.

Había venido a Estados Unidos hacia muchos años atrás, y por ende su acento al hablar inglés no podía reconocerse como extranjera. O así, le conto. Entre muchas otras cosas además, no le molestaba, le entretenía si bien se ponía a pensar. Era como una brecha abierta a la tranquilidad y por ende no se evitó ser regular.

Siempre con la misma intención, relajarse y así poder hablar con más calma, cuando su pelirroja llamará. Ambos sabían que la distancia, los golpearía y eso se volvía tenso y motivo de pelea a la hora de hablar por teléfono. Gracias a este café, él podía disfrutar de nuevo el conversar con su prometida.

- _¿Por qué no adelantamos la boda? Puedo ir para allá y nos casamos ¿No te parece, Yama?_

Y si le pareció buena idea, su programa espacial duraría 6 meses o quizás un par más y pensar en dejar tanto tiempo a esa mujer, le daba pavor y lo terminará cambiando por alguien más. Así, la aventura empezó. Sora voló apenas pudo a encontrarse con él y tuvieron un tiempo juntos, antes de poder ser marido y mujer. Por suerte, todos aceptaron adelantar sus pasajes y vuelo sin compromiso. Puesto, se establecerían en América y su prometida, ya esposa podría abrir su sucursal de diseño de moda japonesa en Estados Unidos.

Estaba a solo un par de días de irse al espacio cuando recordó a la barista, había visto en una noche que iba de vuelta a su hogar como ella espero hasta que el ultimo trabajador se fuera a casa y su curiosidad floreció aún más al ver cómo le daba su propia bufanda a una de las mismas, para cuidarse del frio. Olvidándose de ella. Algo en él se movió a decirle que se iría, y que no se preocupará porque noto en ella la naturalidad de preocuparse por los demás.

Su risa y un café negro para llevar, fueron el regalo que ella le otorgo como buen deseo en su viaje.

Todo paso tan rápido en el espacio, que parecía ya un sueño efímero y lejano. Ni la cantidad de meses que ahí estuvo, fueron suficientes para calmar su amor por el espacio y ya se encontraba haciendo planes para que lo aceptarán en otro programa espacial. Disfruto de una luna de miel con su pelirroja y unas merecidas pequeñas vacaciones, que aun cuando ella aun trabajaba no esperaba tiempo para compartir, y apenas volvió al trabajo; recordó que no había visto el café japonés y no dudo en pasar por el café. Su sorpresa era ver cómo había ampliado y ahora exhibía dulces y demás postres en formas únicas, muy al estilo Mimi.

Emocionado entro a saludarla, y no se esperó menos. Lucia radiante, orgullosa de lo que había logrado, pero algo raro había en ella y fue de un momento a otro sin dar explicación, que se excusó y se fue a la cocina. Pregunto un par de veces por ella antes de pagar, y una de las chicas la más pequeña del grupo fue quien termino de atender su mesa. La mesa que siempre Mimi dejaba para él. No quiso darle mucha larga al asunto y se fue.

Lo que vino luego, fue aún más extraño para él. Fue diferente, nuevo. Apenas le dio la noticia a Sora de querer volver al espacio, la pelirroja se mostró recelosa y las peleas empezaron. Hacia lo que podía para calmarla, y demostrarle que no había nada de malo y que debía entender que ese era su sueño. Fue al café a pedirle consejo a Mimi, siendo mujer ella sabría qué hacer, pero no la encontró en el sitio. Ahora, que recordaba. Tenía tiempo que no iba para el café y mucho menos veía a Mimi, cerca.

- _Disculpe, Mister Ishida. Sé que no es mi lugar, se le ve muy consternado. La jefa hoy no se encuentra, y sé que quizás me matará si sabe que fui yo quien hizo esto. Así que debe prometerme que lo consiguió por otros medios. Sé que necesita hablar con ella._

Escondido entre la factura, estaba un número de teléfono, Yamato no dudo en escribir. Mientras observaba el icono debajo del nombre de Mimi y la palabra _escribiendo…_ Parecía que fueron años, finalmente le respondió y sin mucha larga, ella se excusó por su ausencia pero con la ampliación muchos clientes pedían cosas que requería de su total presencia y por eso no la había visto más. Sin dudarlo, le pidió consejo sobre su situación y cuando tardo en contestar, le dio los mejores consejos de cómo hacer feliz a su esposa. Ya cumplían un año de casado y la llevo al mejor sitio que conocía, donde ahí después de mucho tiempo pudo volver a ver a la mujer de la cual se había enamorado y por lo cual le había pedido matrimonio, y nuevamente pensó que todo estaría mejor.

Agradecía la amistad que tenía con Mimi.

Gracias a eso, podría conseguir volver al espacio, y tener a su esposa feliz.

Que iluso había sido.

/

-Bien, ya pronto cerraremos. Recuerden dejar todo en orden y no olviden ninguno de sus artículos personales. Por favor- comando la castaña con voz natural y autoritaria. A pesar de ser una mujer dulce, todo el personal sabía lo estricta que podía ser. Revisaba una lista de proveedores, cuando la más joven del grupo se le acerco algo apenada- ¿Ocurre algo?

-Bueno, como explicarlo… Allá afuera, aún queda un cliente.

-¿Cómo? Pero, si… Se informó que cerraría el sitio, ya son pasadas las nueve.

-Sí, pero no es cualquier cliente, Boss… Se trata de Mister Ishida.

-¿Yamato-san?- Empezó a caminar a la par de la chica, y desde el ojo de buey de la puerta trasera observo al rubio mirar un punto fijo en la mesa, con 3 tazas a su alrededor. Enarco una ceja pensando que quizás Yamato se encontraba preocupado por su siguiente programa.

-Se veía muy triste, por eso no pudimos sacarlo. Sé que es conocido para usted, Boss.

-Yo me encargaré, termina de recoger- Se giró camino a la cocina y tomando unos ciertos ingredientes, empezó a experimentar, pero su mente estaba en las palabras de su empleada y el rostro del japonés en su mesa habitual.

Respiro profundamente, mientras terminaba de decorar su experimento, mientras las emociones galopaban en su corazón. Aun, ni después de tanto tiempo. Ni después de los consejos, pudo olvidar las emociones que sentía por el hombre afuera. Por eso se había aislado, por eso intento alejarse de él. Era un hombre casado, esa emoción debía morir. Por eso creyó que dándole esos consejos, ella podría pasar la página y olvidar lo que sentía, pero no es así.

Y se golpeaba a ella misma mentalmente, al darse cuenta que tampoco podía alejarlo porque él la consideraba una amiga, había compartido problemas con ella en busca de su consejo, ni siquiera con su hermano a sabiendas que tenían una buena relación, sino con ella; mucho menos ahora, que nunca lo había visto tan consternado.

Observando el plato entre sus manos, tenía una misión.

/

¿Cómo había llegado a este punto?

Estaba en su pequeño santuario desde temprano, esperando liberar todo lo que había acontecido el día de hoy, pero su mente se volvía repitiendo a la misma escena. Una y otra vez. Había ordenado el mismo café, una y otra vez. Buscando liberarse de la tensión, tanto que no había notado siquiera que ya habían cerrado, pero como a él le conocían; ni se inmutaron de avisarle. Suspiro pesadamente y observo el anillo en su dedo anular, haciendo uso de su pulgar palpo un buen rato mismo, quizás en búsqueda de una respuesta que calme su ser.

Su respuesta vino acompañada de una copa de cristal con un contenido oscuro en ella, y una ligera capa color mostaza, adornado por una guinda de menta y la pequeña cuchara apoyada casi tangente a la copa. Subió la mirada y se encontró con los ojos caramelo de la mujer, la barista. Mejor dicho, repostera. Se había sorprendido de saber que el café era solo parte de las cosas que le gustaban y que la pastelería era su gran sueño.

Le sonrió y tirando de la silla frente a él, se sentó. Apoyo ambos codos en la mesa y uno sus manos, dejando como una pequeña hamaca donde recostó su mentón sin dejar de mirar al rubio. Este solo observo nuevamente el postre frente a él. Y mientras la puerta se abría y cerraba por última vez, dejando un eco de la campaña. Se aventuró a hablar.

-Sabes bien que no me gusta lo dulce, Mimi-san.

-¿Me crees deschavetada? Claro que lo sé, por eso te hice este especialmente para ti. Es un postre de café amargo con, esencia de vainilla y una capa de crema de curry. Pruébalo.

-¿Curry y café? Debes estar loca.

-¿Alguna vez, te he servido algo que no haya sido de tu agrado? Un dulce, es lo mejor para el alma Yamato-san, y tu pareces necesitarlo, aun si no es de la manera convencional. Soy repostera, mi dedicación esta en traer alegría y emociones a quienes prueban mis recetas. Tú, no eres la excepción.

Asimilando las palabras que la castaña le dedico y sin saber que otro camino tomar, hizo uso de la pequeña cuchara con algo de temor. Volvió a mirar a la castaña justo al momento que ya tenía un bocado montado sobre la cucharita y esta le hizo un ademán de que se aventurará. Sin dejar la suave sonrisa a un lado.

-Traje también agua, por si realmente no soportas el sabor.

Rio un poco, ante el comentario honesto de la chica y respirando con profundidad, probo el postre experimental. Cerro los ojos, mientras la explosión de sabores se abalanzaba sobre su lengua, y sorprendido del resultado. Miro asombrado a la castaña ¡No era dulce! Pero, tampoco era amargo. Era como una mezcla que no lograba definir, y sin saber cómo empezó a comer el postre. Olvidando como Mimi se ponía de pie e iba a la barra y traía una bebida caliente entre sus manos. Cuando acabo lo que tenía frente, fue que repuso en lo que tenía.

-¿Té? Haces café y tomas té. Sí que puedes resultar extraña muchas veces, Mimi-san.

-El té siempre es un buen acompañante para una noche fría, y por lo que veo, pasaremos un buen rato aquí. Estas algo más calmado, por los momentos- poso la taza en la mesa y la sonrisa desapareció, ahora se miraba preocupada y no podía culparla- Ahora, Yamato-san… El postre ayuda a aliviar el alma, pero hablar… La limpia de todo dolor- rio un poco antes de continuar- No te diré, llorar porque ese es mi experticia y solo uno puede llorar aquí, pero si puedes hablar. Por primera vez, seré yo quien te escuche mientras callo.

Yamato volvió a sentir el peso en sus hombros y bajo la mirada al anillo, mojando sus labios y alcanzando el agua solo para tener un punto focal. Mimi era una gran amiga, y parece que a veces podía leerlo mejor de lo que él mismo podría leerse. Sabía que ella no lo presionaría y le daría el tiempo justo y necesario para atreverse a hablar. Apretando un poco el vaso, observo por la pequeña ventana un momento, solo con ver su propio reflejo sabría que solo hablando tendría conocimiento de que hacer, Mimi una vez lo ayudo, quizás esta vez podrá ayudarlo nuevamente y se aventuró a relatar, el camino en el que se encontraba ahora.

/

 **Esto no es como tal una nueva historia, apenas tendrá 3 capitulos o 4. Es algo que necesito escribir, porque bueno, escribir es la mejor medicina. Y no me podía atrever a continuar las demás historias porque lo que siento ahorita es mas o menos esto y no puedo agregarle mas drama a las demás.**

 **Porque sabemos que los personajes suelen tomar vida propia, cuando hay emociones involucradas y no quiero que se torne a algo que no pueda remediar hahahaha.**

 **Espero lo disfruten.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Café**

 **-2-**

Observaba la humeante taza de café instantáneo en la mesa, cerca de la cocina y no paraba de observar a la puerta esperando ver a alguien en especial entrar por la misma, pero ¿A quién quería engañar? Sabía que no vendría, no después de todo lo ocurrido y todo lo que se dijeron. Suspiro y dirigió su mirada de nuevo a la taza, se santa agotada y podía sentirlo. Tomo el teléfono celular entre sus manos y busco por instinto el número de teléfono de él, pero ¿Qué podría decirle? Siempre que lo llamaba, terminaban discutiendo. Más aun le sorprendió saber que había ido a ese apartamento a retirar un par de cambios de ropa y volver a irse. No habían podido hablar en persona y eso, ponía la situación aún más tensa. Nuevamente ¿Qué podría decirle? Hace ya un par de semanas, todo había sido claro como el cristal, una parte de ella le decía que lo había hecho a propósito y otra se negaba a creerlo porque aun sentía o tenía sentimientos por su marido, pero ella ya no podía retroceder el tiempo y pedir disculpas por anticipo de pensar que algo así ocurriría.

De hecho, no pensaba que ocurriría.

 _Mentiras._

Una parte de ella sabía que eso podría ocurrir. Vio la foto de fondo de pantalla en su celular y su memoria le permitió regresar al pasado. Siempre habían sido ellos 3, una compañía llena de excelentes memorias. Toda su juventud estuvo juntos, fue cuando finalizaban su último año de carrera, que la situación empezó a cambiar. Ella aun no sabía que quería hacer con su vida, y aquellos dos hombres que siempre estuvieron presentes tenían ya una idea clara de que hacer: uno deseaba ser embajador, alegando que Japón debía crecer y no podían permanecer muy cerrados a lo tradicionalista, el cambio estaba bien y él quería ser el puente que causará dicho cambio; el otro deseaba el espacio, decía que solo podría apreciar la vida estando desde allá arriba y que nunca, nunca se sintió conectado con el mundo más que por ese proceso. Fue en ese momento que también empezó a ver, otras nuevas facetas de cada uno y ver lo mucho que habían crecido, la motivo a buscar también su propio camino.

Desde ese punto, cada uno tomo su rumbo: su esposo ingeniería, física y demás materias que lo llevarán a su meta, él leyes, entendimiento burocrático y demás y ella; moda, tan simple como eso. Poco se veían, pero no basto tiempo para reencontrarse con uno de ellos. El amante de las estrellas, cuando era joven recordaba a este mismo hombre escribir música, cantarla con el alma a un punto donde ella creyó que ese, realmente era su futuro. Le sorprendió verlo, porque el mejor sitio para estudiar era Rusia o Estados Unidos, este solo le sonrió y le dijo que debía tener estudios de todo y una buena base antes de poder aplicar a alguno de esos dos países. Así fue como sin darse cuenta, su relación empezó. Con pequeñas salidas, las emociones de ambos empezaban a aflorar y no puso tiempo a pensar si en todo ese tempo él se sentía así por ella, o fue cosa de ver a la mujer que era ella ahora. Su relación es… Fue hermosa, se entendían en espacio y privacidad, así como en público y sociedad. Él no era muy afectuoso, pero sabía que intentaba serlo con ella, así que ella se armaba de paciencia para evitar sucumbir al deseo de querer tener más de su afecto, puesto ella también tenía que intentarlo.

Luego vino su partida, al principio fue estruendoso y ambos habían tomado la posibilidad de separarse por la distancia, pero fue él quien tomo la iniciativa de no hacerlo, porque en él solo había una persona y era ella. Ella, así lo creyó. Sobre todo porque nunca se había expresado así de esa manera. Y no falto el tiempo y la sorpresa, para que luego, minutos antes de su partida; frente a un gran público él se declarara y le pediría su mano. Ella no dudo, acepto.

Tomo marchaba bien, ella empezaba a ganar mucha fama en Japón con sus diseños y él, ya había entrado en el programa espacial que tanto deseaba. Todo parecía marchar bien. Hasta que lo volvió a ver. Su moreno de la infancia, ese que era la tercera rueda de su amistad inquebrantable. Se le veía maduro, confiado y con un aire tan nuevo, que casi desconocía que aquel chico que ella recordaba amante del futbol, estuviera aquí para visitarla.

- _Supe de tu último lanzamiento, y sabía que tenía que verte. Haz crecido mucho Sora, estoy realmente feliz que encontrarás lo que deseabas._

El reencuentro fue cálido, hablaron del pasado y del presente, así como parcial del futuro. Donde ella le informo a él que pronto estaría a casarse con Yamato, y eso aunque sorprendió al moreno. Les deseo lo mejor, aun así se preguntaba hoy en día ¿Por qué no le comento a Yamato sobre su encuentro con Taichi? Suspiro y recordó el por qué, claramente una emoción antigua que sentía por el moreno que se desvaneció al ver que quizás intentar algo podría arruinar la amistad con los dos, y por eso no lo hizo. Pensar en que quizás aún podía albergar emociones por Taichi, hicieron que muy sutil o casi directo le dijera a Yamato adelantar la boda, no quería que esas pequeñas dudas arruinarán lo que ella sentía por su prometido; él acepto diciendo ¿Por qué no? Si, ¿Por qué no? Había elegido a Yamato después de todo.

Desde ese instante ella debió reconocer que todo se volvería una tormenta, pero no lo hizo. Yamato se fue al espacio, luego de su regreso tomarían su luna de miel y unas pequeñas vacaciones. Aun con ese pensamiento y planes, ella de manera _pública_ pero con el secreto de nunca haberle dicho a su esposo, se veía con Taichi. Claro, como simples amigos. Porque eso era lo que eran, aun así no podía evitar sentir que había algo más. El moreno, solo la veía como una amiga, siempre preguntaba por Yamato cuando tenía oportunidad y nunca se propaso con ella, ciertamente el moreno siempre fue cariñoso pero, la madurez y su imagen pública quizás lo habían hecho cambiar y ya esos afectos eran controlados. Además, Taichi estaba ahí por relaciones públicas como embajador, pero eso no debía tomar mucho tiempo ¿o sí? Así que como amiga, le pregunto cuál era el motivo de alargar su estadía.

- _Supongo que he decidido darme un par de días libres, después de todo siempre estuve trabajando sin parar._

Sin dudarlo, agradeció, aun si una parte de ella deseaba creer que se quedaba por ella por quien era y no por las circunstancias de sentirse sola. Tener a Yamato lejos, solo aumentaba su ansiedad y ahora con el moreno aquí, podría estar más calmada, como en los viejos tiempos. Así, el tiempo avanzo y Yamato regreso. Su luna de miel y las vacaciones que tuvieron fueron maravillosas, un sueño mágico podría decirse, pero por una razón no se sentía igual. El moreno tuvo que irse por asuntos diplomáticos, y pensó que tenía que al menos decirle a su rubio que había pasado en su ausencia.

Por alguna razón, no pudo hacerlo.

Nuevamente acallo y eso, solo produjo más ansiedad en ella.

Y quizás eso fue lo que llevo a tantas discusiones, él no preguntaba que ocurrió en su ausencia, por la misma razón que la naturaleza de Yamato siempre fue discreta y privada, él respetaba su privacidad y esto, ella lo aprovecho y no se dispuso a decirlo, más enojada se sentía por pensar que a él no le importaba ella. Más todavía, cuando él le dio la noticia que deseaba volver al espacio. Obviamente que ella se molestó, pero sus motivos eran muy diferentes a los que él creía, aun así no se armaba de valor para decirle que pasaba. Luego, la sorprendió con la mejor cena y los mejores detalles, que solo él sabía darle aun sí no estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo, después de mucho tiempo Sora volvió a recordar, lo que le había enamorado de él.

Pero, eso era lo que había sido: Lo fue había, no lo que aún le enamoraba.

Ella deseaba más, y como gota caída del cielo. El moreno regreso y el limbo en el que ella estaba, es el resultado de esa gota.

/

Siempre había mantenido su distancia a la hora de sus emociones, más por honor a su amistad que cualquier otra cosa, pero tras verla luego de muchos años. Esas emociones florecieron como una semilla esperando recibir agua. Y aquella pelirroja que hacía muchos años, le había enloquecido. Ahora, lo tenía bajo su hechizo. Si fuera más joven, mas descuidado no habría dudado en intentar aproximarse a ella y confesarle que aún no se olvidaba de ella, pero era un hombre diferente.

O así se creía.

Ver en las noticias, lo hermosa que estaba y el éxito que tenía, no pudo dudar en ir a verla. Usando la excusa de felicitarla por su éxito más que otra cosa. Desde siempre admitió sus sentimientos por ella, pero no se podía dejar llevar por no querer arruinar la amistad de 3, por si ella le rechazaba. Fue entonces que el recuerdo y la añoranza de volver a verla, lo dominaron y no perdió tiempo en verla. Apenas entro a ese estudio observo lo bien que se dominaba en el sitio, lo muy bien controlada y agraciada que se veía y no pudo evitar sentir como su corazón latía. Los años, no hicieron más que ayudar a hacer más raíces lo que él sentía por ella.

Sus estudios lo llevaron muy lejos, por eso nunca hubo nadie tan importante en su vida como Sora o Yamato, pero sobre todo ella. Era por ella, que él quería ser alguien más grande, donde no se viera limitado por las capacidades que todos creían que él poseía. Quizás con la esperanza de ella viera en él algo más que un mejor amigo, alguien capaz de ser considerado material de pareja. Ver que aún conservaba su apellido, le emociono pensando que ella quizás aún era soltera, que aun tenía esperanzas. Eso lo motivo más, pero como una cachetada o un golpe en la nuca, mientras más descubría de esta Sora, ella le informo que se encontraba comprometida. No nada más con alguien, sino con Yamato Ishida. El amigo de su infancia y juventud. El gusano de los celos, lo golpeaba susurrándole al oído, pero solo verla tan feliz le motivo a hacerlo a un lado. Intento no prestarle atención, y se permitió volver a retomar una amistad. Sería como en los viejos tiempos. Intentaría que así fuera.

Pero luego las excusas para verla se volvieron cada vez y cada vez más absurdas, él sabía que ella estaría pronto a casarse y aun así no podía evitar verla. Era quizás, un último intento de retomar lo que él nunca pudo tomar, pero no se atrevía a arruinar a dos personas, y menos dos amigos. Suspiro, ante el recuerdo cuando la vio ya casada. Habían adelantado la boda por el viaje de Yamato y eso solo hizo querer alejarse, pero por una extraña razón. No logro hacerlo. Entonces la perfecta oportunidad viéndola tan sola, se le presento y él usando una excusa pudo estar más tiempo con ella.

Saber que podía traerle esa tranquilidad a la pelirroja, era lo que hacía que él permaneciera ahí, con ella. Aun así, cuando se enteró que el rubio regresaría. Aun si él le preguntaba constantemente sobre el rubio, era burocracia. Simple parloteo diplomático para evitar levantar sospechas, pero realmente santa celos de lo que Yamato se perdía y lo que él no podía tener. Sabía que tenía que alejarse nuevamente y poniendo como excusa su carrera, lo hizo

- _¿De verdad debes irte? ¿Volverás pronto?_

Esas preguntas plagaron su mente durante un par de meses que estuvo lejos de ella, y como una adicción y admisión, se dijo a si mismo que regresaría porque es lo que deseaba, y pronto. Así sea como amigo, así sea como solamente un amigo.

Apenas la vio, su corazón volvió a latir y pareciera que con solo un par de meses la belleza florecía mas en ella y eso, lo estaba llevando a su límite. Tal cual, así ocurrió.

El primer encuentro fue casual, solamente compartieron un beso y cuando él iba a pedir disculpas por lo hecho, alegando cualquier excusa por la naturaleza de su estado. Ella se rio y tomo su rostro en manos, para volver a besarlo. Nunca estuvieron juntos de esa manera, nunca se atrevía a pasar más allá, y hacerla suya. Porque recordaba que ella era de él, de su amigo Yamato.

Aun así, el cuerpo es débil y la mente lo es cuando no puedes controlar tus emociones, solo falto una simple caricia para desbocar todo eso, y fue ahí cuando por primera vez le hizo el acto del amor. Solo basto esa vez para romperle el corazón a su amigo, Yamato.

- _¿Taichi? Pero, que… ¿Sora?... ¿Hace cuánto…?_

No pudo modular más que eso, antes de darse la vuelta perpleja y salir de aquella habitación, la habitación que ellos compartían, donde ahora estaba ella en la cama y no era con su esposo, sino con su amigo. En ese momento, se sintió el bastardo más grande de la historia, si Yamato deseaba romperle el rostro lo entendía, aun así el rubio no pudo sino articular un par de palabras, un juego de llaves moverse y la puerta abrir y cerrarse. Ambos sabían lo que quería preguntar, hacer. Buscarlo y explicarle lo que había pasado pero ¿Qué habría que explicar? Tan solo con mirarla sabía que sus sentimientos no debían explicación, se había atrevido a no tocarla, por evitar romper esa relación que tenían.

Se sentía como un bastardo, pero solo verla le hacía sentir todo menos arrepentimiento.

Sora, lloro. Le pidió que no se fuera, que tampoco la dejará sola y entendió, que ella había estado sola aun si se había casado, mientras pasaba la noche, la conversación se tornó más profunda y lo que no se atrevían a hablar salió a relucir; le expreso aquellos sentimientos que por tantos largos años se había guardado, a lo que la pelirroja diseñadora le contesto que ella también tuvo emociones y que volver a verlo, trajo eso. No se arrepentía de nada, pero sabía que ese no era el camino correcto, ni la manera correcta. Se culpaba por haber llevado a Yamato a ese punto, en el momento en el que lo vio, ella debía haberle dicho al rubio sobre las emociones confusas que tenía y perderle tiempo, pero no se atrevió por miedo a admitir que amaba a otro hombre y no con él que decidió casarse. Tal como su madre había pasado, y el motivo por el que su matrimonio se quebró con el pasar de los años. Aun así, había cometido el mismo error.

Visitaba a Sora todos los días, preguntaba qué había ocurrido, pero ella siempre le respondía lo mismo. Que él aun no le hablaba de frente, pero si por teléfono y solo había venido a buscar unas cosas, para volver a marcharse. El moreno le pidió que le diera tiempo, y ella entendió porque también conocía al rubio y su naturaleza. Sabía que de _eso_ , no iba a volver a haber un matrimonio, ya la petición de divorcio había sido procesada por Yamato, el rubio era un hombre muy orgulloso y cuando rompían su confianza era difícil volver a retomarla pero ambos debían resolver el error que ellos habían cometido para su persona en común. Aun si él no volvía a hablarles, debían dejar todo claro. No irían con mentiras, ni rodeos. Eran adultos y él como diplomático, debía buscar la manera de resolver todo a la mejor de los resultados.

Irónico es, que aun siendo embajador y la puerta de unión de muchas culturas, había sido la puerta que había separado una relación. No solo de amistad, sino de pareja.

/

Estaba a punto de rabiar, tuvo que entrar a la cocina esa noche usando una burda excusa para casi lanzar todos los platos y demás utensilios a la pared. Porque así era ella, siempre que herían a las personas que quería, en este caso amaba su lado irracional casi parecía ponerse a la par de todo y volvía a ser la niña caprichosa e inmadura que deseaba que todo se moviera a su manera. Verlo ahí tan miserable, contándole como todo había ocurrido. Tuvo que controlarse pero penas entro a la cocina empezó a vociferar entre dientes y patalear para manejar su ira ¿Cómo pudieron haber hecho eso al rubio? Peor aún, él sospechaba que algo malo estaba ocurriendo, mas nunca creyó que era eso y ella, se sentía aun peor por haberle dado consejos de cómo arreglar su relación, una relación que quizás para empezar ya estaba quebrándose. Recordó respirar y pensar nuevamente, tanto Yamato como ella, no juzgaban tan directamente porque no sabían cuando tiempo o que, aun así no había mucho que pensar. Si él no lo hubiera encontrado ¿Ella le habría dicho que tenía una aventura? Eso, era lo que realmente la tenía cabezona. Indiferentemente, ella tenía que hacer algo por él. Así no fuera su lugar hacerlo.

-Bien, aquí tienes una copia para la puerta principal. Ya no tendrás que molestar al vigilante o esperar a que yo llegue- la castaña se rio, recordando como el rubio terminaba el trabajo y se sentaba en la mesa hasta que ella cerrara todo. Habían pasado un par de semanas, tras lo que el hombre le había contado y ya no podía sentir rabia por nadie, pero si pena por ambos. Recordaba las emociones que sintió aquella noche donde ella reclamaba en su mente como una mujer así podría serle infiel a un hombre así ¿La distancia? ¡Bah! Aun en la distancia, había parejas que se entendían mejor que nadie, era la distancia la que a veces afianzaba esa relación de manera inquebrantable ¿Soledad? Puede ser, pero nuevamente si te sientes sola ¿Por qué no decirlo? Ella siempre decía lo que le molestaba, porque le parecía incorrecto que el malestar que alguien más le causaba, le afectara de gran manera. Ella nunca se había casado, y si se casará deseará que fuera eterno, pero el mundo real cada día era diferente y esas emociones se fueron descartando. Matrimonio para ella, no era una opción. No porque ya no quisiera, sino porque no había garantía de que todo fuera eterno. Preferiría vivir en el momento y si se acababa, no habría mentira o atadura que detuviera. Todo sería más sencillo, mucho más sencillo; que pensar en los años por venir tras el pensamiento de que una vez casados todo sería perfecto, viviendo quizás una ilusión. Ni con sus padres, lo había sido y para ella, ellos eran la cúspide de un matrimonio perfecto, pero cuando uno crece se da cuenta de las peleas, del ritmo que llevaban y aun si se mantenían casados y era una decisión, pero el amor no era lo mismo. Claro, el caso de sus padres era por gustos, y que ya eran personas diferentes. Ellos decidieron llevar su matrimonio, pero en casos como estos donde la infidelidad: la confianza era la cúspide para ese matrimonio y pocos eran los que sobrevivían a ellos. Los que lo hacían, los consideraba conquistadores del mundo. Se dio cuenta que un anillo y un papel, no definiría tu relación. Así que aun cuando le dolió saber que aquel rubio que la enamoro sin darse cuenta se había casado, en su mente les daba las energías para que eso funcionará, pero tras ver lo que ocurrió y como se encontraba, deducía el resultado de esto. Dudaría mucho que volverían a conquistar al mundo, solo a ella le quedaba ayudarlo sin interferir o ser quien tome las decisiones, porque de esas también todo terminaba mal. Ese día el rubio, no se sentía ni con energías para levantarse, así que durmió en el café y ella no se despegó de él.

Al día siguiente, tras escucharlo, le dijo que lo mejor es que se dé un tiempo para pensar, que ninguna acción tomada con rabia, resentimiento y odio sacarían la mejor solución, y podría arrepentirse luego de ello. Este solo asintió, y tras excusarse y asearse un poco se fue a trabajar. Usando la misma ropa, y el semblante derrotado. No debe ser fácil, querer llegar de sorpresa a tu hogar para sorprender a la mujer que amas, y encontrar otra sorpresa en el camino.

Tras eso, apenas término el trabajo lo volvió a ver en la misma mesa, pero esta vez había una bebida diferente en sus manos.

- _Mister Ishida, pidió algo con caramelo. Para mi es tan extraño como para ti, Boss… Realmente lo que ocurrió ayer, debió ser algo muy malo ¿Estará bien?_

Ahí supo, que él no sabía ni tenia a donde ir. Podría quizás llamar a un colega, pero quizás la confianza no era lo mismo y él era japonés, ellos preguntarían que pasaba y siendo japonés, la privacidad lo es todo. Costearse un hotel sería lujoso, más si no sabías el tiempo que estarías analizando la situación. Así que sin dudarlo, se excusó ese día con sus trabajadoras y tirándolo del brazo, lo llevo a su pequeño departamento. Tenía una habitación extra, para cuando sus padres iban de visita, cruzaba dedos que no vinieran al menos hasta que él pudiera arreglar su dilema. El rubio obviamente se negó y casi gritando diciendo que no podía abusar de ella de esa manera.

- _Eres una gran amiga Mimi-san, no podría abusar así de ti. Yo, yo buscaré donde quedarme. Quizás un colega me pueda recibir unos días… Quizás…_

Ella de no ser por la situación, se habría reído muy fuertemente por la expresión que el hombre tenía, verlo embarazado era algo único y nuevo, pero no era hora de eso. Le lanzo una toalla y lo arrastro al baño, parecía un niño perdido, que recién fue adoptado. Prendió la ducha y lo dejo ahí encerrado, hasta que entendiera. Ella quizás, bueno no quizás. Era obvio para ella que podía sentir emociones por él, y era por eso que hacia esto, porque antes de darse cuenta que estaba enamorada, él se volvió un gran amigo y muchos que no tenía, porque su personalidad sencillamente los apartaba. Cuando termino su baño y se volvieron a encontrar en la sala, ella fue clara y a partir de ese momento, él rubio parecía poco a poco volver a una rutina extraña y poco lógica. Aun tenía mucho que pensar, de noche podía escucharlo a veces llorar, golpear alguna superficie dura, o discutir por celular quizás con la esposa. Ella siempre lo llamaba alrededor de la media noche, cuando creía que nadie escucharía. Había mucho de "la culpa es tuya" y poco de "también tengo algo de culpa" y sabía que así, ninguno llegaría a un acuerdo. Se sentía extraña a veces verlo esperar a que ella terminará su trabajo para irse juntos y que ahí, fuera el quien preparara la cena. Como motivo de agradecimiento.

Aun cuando ella se acostumbraba a la nueva presencia, sabía que no podía apegarse. Él tendría que rehacer su vida lejos de aqui, y quizás el sitio, su presencia y demás le traigan muchos recuerdos.

-¿Mimi-san?

-¿Uhm?

-Te estaba explicando que hare un mercado y preparare cena, así que entonces… Debes avisarme antes de que cierres para hacerla y este caliente a tu llegada- La castaña solo le sonrió, nuevamente ahí estaba. Se sentía culpable y solía hacer esto para aliviar la culpa por la hospitalidad.

-Sabes que no es necesario que te esfuerces por quedar bien conmigo, Yamato-san. No me debes nada. No tienes que ser alguien o hacer algo con tal de sentir que me estas pagando. No lo hago con esa intención. Lo único que si pido, es que no des más excusas al asunto, sé que lo que ocurrió no tiene reparo, pero si hay otras cosas que solo con las decisiones del hoy; el tiempo reparara. Debes reflexionar, ya basta de batallar por quien tuvo la culpa. El ahora no define el futuro, pero si te permite crear uno mejor- vio como respiro resignado y paso la mano por su cabello, signo de frustración, ella lo veía claramente- Quizás me esté sobrepasando ante el tema, pero siempre que veo algo que no me gusta lo digo. Sé que me he tomado muchas libertades, y casi te arrastre… Bueno, te arrastre a mi casa, pero no lo hago para que te sientas más presionado. No tengas miedo a sentirte liberado.

-Eres casi irreal… Realmente, eres una gran amiga… Mimi.

Era la primera vez que la llamaba sin honoríficos, y eso solo hizo que su corazón diera un giro de 180 grados. No sabía hasta qué punto podría mantenerse a raya, tendría dos opciones y las dos, alguien saldría lastimado.

/

Realmente, pedir que aplazaran su propuesta para el programa espacial, había sido la decisión más y más difícil que alguien podía haber hecho, más si ese era tu sueño, pero el sabía que era lo correcto dada las circunstancias. Tenía mucho que arreglar en su vida, y ahora es que apenas empezar a gatear en ese camino.

Mientras leía un documento, no pudo evitar mirar a la castaña que estaba sentada en el mueble pintando sus uñas y se preguntó ¿Cómo pudo conocer y hacerse amigo de alguien como ella? Ella siempre represento todo lo opuesto al tipo de personas que buscaba y aun cuando se parecía bastante en efusividad a Taichi, habían muchas diferencias que no podía poder el dedo sobre ellas. Desde el día en que la conoció, no pensó que ahora se encontrarán ahí compartiendo un apartamento; así sea temporalmente. Más que fuera ella la que lanzo la propuesta sin dudarlo, realmente tenía mucho que agradecerle y aun si desconocía el por qué es amigo de alguien como ella, agradecía tenerla. Era una persona que podría considerarse digna de confiar. Tanto así que recordaba lo mucho que le costó contarle a sus amigos que sus padres estaban separados, pero con ella apenas semanas de que ella había abierto un hogar para él, se lo comento ¿Será producto de la nostalgia? ¿El extrañar a Japón? ¿Que poseía tanta afinidad con ella? Todos los que conocía, sabían que, cuando, cuanto y donde hablar. Ella se tomaba libertades que para él serian consideradas aborrecibles porque terminarían colmando su paciencia, pero gracias a eso es que tenía un sitio, una amistad nueva y un nuevo camino que recorrer. Por primera vez no le molestaba que le dijeran lo que querían, lo que les gustaba y disgustaba. Realmente ella era todo menos japonesa, pero nuevamente lo era tanto. El choque cultural quizás.

Cuando piso Estados Unidos, le costó adaptarse a un ritmo tan diferente, todo era movido, abierto y nada conservador y eso, lo altero. A pesar de ello, entendió que también tenía que arriesgarse como ellos y no pensar tanto las cosas si quería llevar a cabo lo que quería en su vida, y así fue como logro entrar en el programa. No fueron nada mas sus cualidades calificativas, no sino además que fue directo y esa iniciativa fue lo que le gusto al delegado del programa ¿Quizás por eso permitió a alguien como ella en su vida? Nunca había sido aferrado a algo ¿Por qué ahora? Quizás ella ¿Le recordaba a vivir el momento y tomar más acciones? Volvió su vista al documento, oficialmente Sora y él ya estaban separados definitivamente.

Aun cuando aún había una vocecita en su cabeza que le decía que no lo hiciera, que la buscará y retomará lo que habían perdido, otra le decía que era lo correcto porque aun si él no lo admitía, ya algo había empezado mal en todo eso y descubrir que tus amigos desde hace años sentían algo el uno por él otro, hizo entender que aun si buscaba retomarlo, no habría manera de eliminar lo que había ocurrido ni las fuertes emociones que ahí estaban desarrollándose. Aún seguía molesto, pero tras reflexionarlo mucho, vio esos pequeños detalles que nunca había notado y el mismo miedo que los carcomía a todos fue lo que evito que en esa época se llevará a cabo lo que hoy pasará. Taichi siempre fue el pionero a hacer y probar todo, y viéndolo en retrospectiva se dio cuenta que hasta un cabeza hueca no tan hueca como él se detuvo para no destruir algo tan valioso como lo que tenían, por ende no lo buscaron. Por ende, no buscaron hacerle daño intencionalmente.

Estaba claro que, al final uno saldría lastimado. En este caso él fue, pero hubiera sido mejor si hubiera pasado antes y no donde un lazo de compromiso tan grande como el matrimonio, se viera desbaratado. Suspiro no derrotado, sino agotado por su pensamiento. Al final de todo, todo termino siendo sencillamente cosa del destino. Claro, no podía ser tan benevolente y entregar todo de primeras, recordando el único encuentro tras varias semanas que no llego a nada fue que comprobó que aun habían emociones que tenía que lidiar, tras uno golpes intercambiados entre ambos hombres, la gritadera por parte de Sora ante la situación y un regaño por parte de Mimi en cuanto lo vio ensangrentado, fue que todo empezó a fluir solo. Nuevamente ella, Mimi. La volvió a observar, ella le indico que podría quedarse ahí el tiempo que quisiera, luego de pensarlo dijo ¿Por qué no? En un país como esto que dos personas de diferente sexo convivan bajo un mismo techo, no estaba mal visto. Solo verla, recordó aquella emoción que sintió cuando se motivó a tomar riesgos y más acciones y lo llevaron por buen camino. Así que ¿Por qué no? Claro, él solo acepto con una condición, que le permitiera ayudar con los pagos del apartamento, ella se rio y acepto mientras le entregaba su usual café. La vio encender la televisión, esa era una rutina que casi no veía. Ella siempre solía ser muy activa, buscando que hacer, llena de energía pero, días como estos donde llegaba esa famosa visita mensual; decía que la hacían ser un poco más sedentaria de lo normal, escucho un gritito de emoción y este casi se sobresalta ante lo mismo, cuando se levanta para tener mejor visión de lo que pasaba, la observo sorprendida y feliz con algo que pasaban por el mismo, curioso noto a una versión más jovial de la castaña, explicar sobre un platillo. Enarco una ceja.

-¡¿Tenias un programa de cocina?!- Sabia que lo dijo casi gritando, esta solo se lanzó a reír y ponerle silencio a la tv.

-Sí, fue hace un par de años realmente, supongo que una cara bonita y que sepa cocinar era algo esencial para este tipo de cosas.

-¿Qué paso?- Realmente estaba curioso por el cambio ¿Cómo una persona estrella en la televisión probablemente, se volviera dueña de un pequeño café? Se sentó a su lado, mirando la imagen en la pantalla.

-No me sentía yo. No me tomes por tonta, amo la atención, las luces y las cámaras. Sobre todo lo mucho que te miman en sitios así, pero luego de un tiempo todo eso te irrita cuando no te dan libertades. No estaba cocinando lo que yo deseaba. Todo mundo decía, que mi comida no era lo mejor para la televisión y que debía cocinar lo que era mejor para el público.

Ahí sin decir más, le vio hacer un puchero y lanzarse derrotada nuevamente en el mueble mientras cambio de canal quizás intentando apaciguar el amargo recuerdo. Realmente, si se ponía a pensar la comida de Mimi era diferente, extravagante y llena de excesiva creatividad, pero por ¡Kami! Tenía un poder de hacer que hasta personas antinaturales como él que odiaban lo dulce, cambiarán ligeramente de opinión. Y eso fue, porque nuevamente ella era mujer de acción y reacción. Tras ese extraño postre que ella preparo, él se atrevió a pedir un café que contuviera caramelo y no le resulto para nada malo. Ahora que caía en cuenta, no había atribuido nada de eso, de no ser por ella. Y por un momento sintió algo dejarlo con un poco sin aire, por un momento. No presto mucha atención, porque necesitaba saber más para calmar su curiosidad.

-¿Lo extrañas?

-¿Eh?

-Ese tipo de atención…

-No mucho ¿Por qué?

-¿Segura?

-Bueno, lo único que extrañaba era que no tenía que levantarme más temprano para maquillarme- rio abiertamente al comentario, y este no pudo evitar seguirle para luego hablar.

-Bien, porque no los necesitas. Si ellos decían que lo que cocinabas no era lo mejor para el público es porque no podían ver más allá. Lo que tú preparas, cambia a las personas Mimi. Sino, tómame de ejemplo, hiciste que un hombre amargado como yo, probará un dulce y realmente lo disfrutará ¡Tu experimento dio vida a un ser menos amargado!

Se quedó mirándolo perplejo, para luego ver como se sonrojaba y era la primera vez que la veía así, ciertamente eso llamo su atención aún más. La escucho murmurar algo y darse la vuelta para ponerse de pie olvidándose de que aun la pintura podría estar fresca y caminar en zancadas a su habitación y encerrarse. El rubio solo enarco una ceja pensando que si había dicho algo malo ¿o no? Quizás era efecto de esa visita, en eso siempre serian enigma las mujeres.

Negó con la cabeza y retrocedió los canales hasta donde estaba ella nuevamente. Podía ver como se manejaba de maravilla en la cocina, y como explicaba todo de la manera más sencilla, pero si podía notar en sus ojos que no era lo que deseaba ¿Por qué nunca le había contado algo de esto? Bueno, no es que se hubiera dado la oportunidad. Aun cuando la pastelera, hablará bastante casi todo se centraba en temas generales y nunca en ella, pero ella siempre preguntaba sobre él, y nunca centraba su atención en ella. Que de por si se podría ver que le gustaba y eso solo le hizo tener más curiosidad.

/

-Estoy algo nerviosa.

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno, han pasado ya un par de meses ¿Qué tal si aún no nos perdona por lo ocurrido?

El moreno, solo sonrió y tomo la mano con suavidad, ella solo lo miro preocupada. Es cierto que las cosas terminaron un poco extraño tras todo lo ocurrido, donde hubo golpes, insultos y personas heridas, pero aun así Yamato por cosas de la vida, algo había ocurrido que de un momento a otro no era el mismo rubio, acepto lo que estaba ocurriendo. Inclusive, su abogado le entrego aparte una carta dirigida a su persona luego de un par de semanas que fuera oficial el divorcio, donde expresaba y pedía cuidará de Sora como siempre lo había hecho, que no desperdiciará la relación que se le estaba dando y sobre todo, no se olvidará nunca más de ser honesto, aun si la verdad podía lastimar a alguien.

Por eso, tenía conocimiento que Yamato, había crecido y se preguntaba ¿Qué pudo haber pasado? Ninguno de los dos sabía a donde había ido, tras esos días o donde se encontraba ahora. Su abogado le indico que podía quedarse con el apartamento que compartían y que el resto de los bienes que tenían juntos serian divididos a la mitad, respetando los bienes que cada uno poseía por separado. Sora estaba entre avergonzada y agradecida al mismo tiempo, porque sabía lo mucho que le había costado abrir la sucursal en Estados Unidos y que Yamato, le permitiera conservarla, indicaba lo mucho que aun la amaba y realmente ella quería hacer las cosas bien. Por ende ella pidió vender el apartamento y darle la mitad que le correspondía a Yamato. Con la ayuda del moreno, ella no tardo en buscar un nuevo sitio donde quedarse. No con él, dijo que aun si todo esto era correcto, ella deseaba tomarse las cosas despacio y disfrutar cada momento. Sin remordimientos.

Taichi recordaba las peleas por teléfono que tuvieron, en donde él le reclamo el tiempo que tenían viéndose, cuando ella indico que tenían tiempo pero que nunca había ocurrido nada, eso solo lo hizo molestar aún más. Se pudo escuchar claramente el rubio reprochándola por mentirle de esa manera y permitir que llegará a ese punto, que si realmente se sentía sola o estaba confundida de emociones él lo entendería, pero aislarse y obviar cosas importantes solo terminan destruyendo todo. Y ahí, estaba de acuerdo con Yamato; mantuvo en secreto que se veía con Taichi aun si la intención inicial fue por mera amistad, pero ahí no podría reprocharle a ella eso. Ya el rubio se había encargado de ello, él solo se motivó en base a eso a hacerle prometer que le contaría todo, sin importar que tan horrible o vergonzoso fuera. Una relación honesta, traería una vida feliz. Sus padres siempre decían eso. Él a cambio, se encargaría de no ser objeto de ausencia como Yamato quizás lo fue, y ser una pareja presencial a Sora.

-Si fuera el Yamato que antes conocía, te diría que sí. Aun seguiría molesto y me partiría la cara nuevamente, pero este Yamato. Ya no es el que conocemos. No tienes que preocuparte.

Y tan claro como eso, la arruga en la frente de la pelirroja se desvaneció, se volvió a acomodar su abrigo y continuaron caminando al destino. Un pequeño café en una vereda, al acercarse a la vitrina observaron muchos postres bastante peculiares tanto en nombres como en ingredientes y Taichi se preguntó si este realmente era el sitio. Sora chequeo su celular y en efecto ese era el sitio. Yamato solía ser muy tradicionalista, este café tenía un aire japonés, pero los platillos exhibidos eran tan diferentes que no cuadraban la imagen. Entraron sin perder tiempo y rápidamente los ubicaron, ahí Taichi fue que lo vio luego de mucho tiempo, al rubio. Se encontraba leyendo en una pequeña mesa cerca de la ventana mientras en su mesa tenía un café y era acompañado de unas galletas. La pareja se miró y se extrañaron aún más, no tardaron en acercarse.

-Mister Ishida, sus invitados han llegado.

-Muchas gracias- No dudo en mirarlos fijamente con semblante serio, se puso de pie para indicarles se sentarán y la pareja casi como piedra, se sentaron frente a él. La joven les hizo entrega del menú y se excusó. La pelirroja no podía mirar al rubio frente a ella y bajo su mirada al menú. Taichi fue quien se aventuró, su estado de embajador se activó.

-¿Vienes mucho aquí?

-Desde hace ya más de un año, creo yo. Antes de que Sora y yo nos casáramos, de hecho- hablo con una naturalidad tan asombrosa, que el moreno casi podía sentirse desencajado. No había ironía o sarcasmo en las palabras, solo simple conversación.

-No te creía adepto a estos gustos- tomo una galleta, sin pedir permiso y apenas la mordió, noto que era algo salada y tenía un toque picante- ¿Qué es esto? No es para nada dulce.

-Esa las hace la dueña del lugar, sabe que mis gustos no son lo dulce y no se dio por vencida de preparar algo que pudiera gustarme. Son muy populares aquí, de hecho muchos compran paquetes por docena y hay muchos pedidos para fiestas. Dicen que es lo mejor para fiestas donde hay bebida- La pelirroja subió la mirada al ver lo hablador que estuvo el rubio, y el moreno también lo noto. Algo perplejo, continúo comiendo la galleta y sabía que tenía razón todo lo que dijo, luego se percató de algo. Mirando el lugar, realmente estaba bastante habituado de personas y el personal se veía feliz y en su ambiente, se preguntó quién sería la dueña. Mejor dicho ¿Por qué él conocía a la dueña?

-¿Conoces a la dueña?

-Bueno…

-Venía a ver como estaba todo por acá y ver si pedirían algo o podría hacerles algo especial antes que mande a desocupar la cocina- la pareja subió la mirada creyendo que era la mesera que les atendió, pero el moreno casi se atraganta cuando vio a la castaña, tenía una presencia casi irreal que no evitaba que pudieras dejar de mirarla, además por el hecho de lo que dijo y se notaba a leguas que esta podría ser la jefa, casi suelta lo último que tenia de galleta al ver que en un simple movimiento, aparto un lado al rubio, este a pesar de que se quejó un poco; no parecía molesto con la presencia y se sentó como si nada, mientras apoyaba sus codos en la mesa y sonreía. Miro al rubio nuevamente, nunca Yamato en sus años de juventud permitía ser tratado así y más aún, alguien como ella se pudiera sentar así a su lado, ni sus más grandes fans lograban tanto- Ustedes deben ser los amigos de Yamato.

-Taichi Yagami y ella es Sora Takenouchi- Casi se muerde la lengua al ver lo mucho que había tardado en responder, hablo con suavidad el hombre al ver que la pelirroja no decía nada al ver a la mujer frente a ella.

-Yamato me ha contado mucho de tus diseños Takenouchi-san, muero de ganas poder verlos un día. Antes en mi juventud solía estar siempre a la moda, no es tarde para continuar estándolo- Le sonrió aún más abierta y esto parecía intimidar a Sora, así que Taichi tomo el mando y tomo con suavidad la mano que se escondía de la morena, para calmarla mientras atraía la atención hacia él.

-¿Y qué hay de mí?

-Uhm, que para ser un cabeza hueca llegaste muy lejos.

El rubio reprimió una risa ante lo mordaz de las palabras de Mimi, y Taichi solo podía mirar sorprendido para luego reírse abiertamente. Solo falto un momento para captar la verdadera intención del insulto. Entendió con rapidez el juego que la castaña quería hacer, y le pareció la mejor idea del mundo.

/

Sora estaba que estallaba de la ansiedad, Taichi ¡Taichi la había dejado sola! La había dejado sola con Yamato. La castaña lo jalo apenas tuvo la oportunidad y este se dejó llevar tan fácilmente, dijo que con la intención de ver un disque postre que ella estaba experimentando y necesitaba de su aprobación. El descaro ¡El descaro por ese par! Casi podía sentir celos de la cercanía con la que trataba al moreno. Una risa de Yamato la trajo de vuelta, mientras se hundía en su asiento y la empleada traía un simple café, aromatizado. Sora no podía mirar al rubio.

-Nunca espere que te comportarás celosa con Taichi, bueno. Nunca lo hiciste conmigo para ser sincero- ahí la morena subió la mirada.

-¿Qué?

-No hay nada por lo que debas tener celos, se nota que Taichi te quiere. Aun así, te pido no te enojes por lo que Mimi hizo. Si hay alguien con quien debes molestarte es conmigo.

-¿Eh?

-Le pedí que lo hiciera, para así poder hablar tu y yo- tomo un sorbo de la bebida con una elegancia que Sora nunca había notado en él- Tu y yo tenemos cosas que hablar, al menos te debo eso pero, con Taichi alrededor no podrías hablarme o yo no podría hablarte con toda la sinceridad que deseaba. Sabía que si Taichi, se diera cuenta o no, ella lo lograría arrastrar a donde sea. Suele, hacer eso.

-Entonces… Querías hablar conmigo.

-Quiero disculparme Sora.

-¿Por qué?

Y realmente era un porque honesto, había sido ella la infiel. La que había roto a los sagrados lazos del matrimonio, aun si él había fallado en presencia, cuando estaba no fallaba y ella en cambio, no dudo ni un momento cuando vio al moreno, ni siquiera se atrevió a decirle que había visto al moreno en ausencia de su esposo, ahora ex esposo.

-Hay cosas que nunca admití contigo y creo que esos son la gran causa de que estemos en este punto ahora.

-Yama…

-Tenía miedo de que si estaba en el exterior, o mejor dicho en el espacio- Lo escucho reír un poco, y eso calmo un poco a Sora, se dio cuenta que no había rencor- Alguien te podría arrebatar de mí, así que cuando me propusiste adelantar la boda de manera tan abrupta, no pare a pensar en que quizás desde un inicio eso fue un indicio para que todo terminará como es ahora.

-Pero…

-Sé que tú no te arrepientes de nada de eso, lo sé. Yo tampoco. Aun así, yo debo disculparme porque no fui buen esposo y no te tome en consideración, porque solo pensaba en lo que yo quería. Te quite la oportunidad de quizás encontrar a la persona con quien mereces estar por mi miedo a que no fueras mía que luego ya al creer que eras mía, no tendría que hacer más nada. No tenía idea, de lo sola que te sentías Sora.

Ella no supo que decir, ni como sentirse en ese momento. Nunca antes había escuchado hablar con tanta fluidez a Yamato, y este realmente era el mismo Yamato que no era sentimentalista, ni afectuoso. Ahora, se mostraba empático y relajado. Sintió sus ojos arder.

-Admito que al principio me costó aceptar lo de tu y Taichi, pero algo en mi me decía que era lo mejor. Quizás por lo mismo que mis padres pasaron en donde las peleas eran el pan de cada día y yo, no podría ponerte en eso. Si tu camino te puso a Taichi, es porque yo no podía darte esa felicidad. Prefiero tenerte como amiga, que perder a dos amigos en el proceso por mantenerme obtuso a algo.

-Yo, yo hubiera luchado. Si me lo hubieras pedido, Yama.

-Pero, no es lo justo y lo sabes- agarro una de las galletas y ahí la pelirroja aprovecho para darle un sorbo a su café, realmente estaba exquisito. Los cafés americanos suelen ser algo insípidos y sin apreciación de lo que un buen café podía ser. Ahora podía entender porque Yamato se sentía más a gusto en ese sitio y también lo podía notar por cómo se desenvolvía hablando- Hay algo más que yo nunca te dije, y es que sabía de los sentimientos de Taichi por ti. Era algo obvio realmente, habría que ser bruto para no darse cuenta- la pelirroja se rio, ante el rostro exagerado de la revelación- Tu no te diste cuenta, a pesar de y que nunca lo dijera para evitar arruinar nuestra amistad me mantuvo también a raya de hacer lo mismo, pero luego. Cuando te vi tras esos años y que Taichi no estuviera a tu lado, fue una carrera que yo deseaba ganar y pensé que tendría una oportunidad.

-Entonces…

-Sí, desde hace tiempo también me gustabas Sora, y quizás fuiste mi primer amor… Por ende, fui egoísta y no pensé más que en mí en ese momento, ahora pienso en ti y en él.

-¿No estas molesto?

-Pues, te mentiría si dijera que no lo estoy. Me fuiste infiel, eso no lo quita nadie; me costó perdonarlos al principio pero tal como una persona me dijo " _El ahora no define el futuro, pero si te permite crear uno mejor_ " y aun cuando yo este molesto en este momento, no quiere decir que voy a arrebatarte tu futuro y tu felicidad, por ello los he perdonado. Deseo que tengas una buena vida.

Sora no se dio cuenta cuando empezó a llorar, pero ahí estaba llorando por las palabras de su actual ex esposo, y nuevamente se preguntaba ¿Dónde quedo ese Yamato que conocía? No es que se arrepentía ahora que veía a este Yamato, sino que se sentía culpable que quizás ella también pudo haberle dado el mejor futuro si hubiera sido honesta desde un inicio y ambos no estarían ahí para empezar. Ella sabía ahora que no era la soledad, o la ausencia del rubio lo que afecto su relación. Eran sentimientos confundidos e inconclusos que nublaron lo que ambos estaban pasando. Ella quizás acepto salir con él derrotada de que no podría tener a Taichi en su vida, o quizás era otra cosa. Nunca lo sabría, pero al menos el rubio estuvo en su vida un periodo y ella aun si todo termino como termino, no se arrepentía. Realmente Yamato había cambiado, y crecido a ser una mejor persona y se preguntaba nuevamente ¿Cómo había ocurrido? ¿Quién sería esa persona que causo ese cambio? ¿Él se daba cuenta de ese cambio? Aun sin saber esto, y sabiendo eso poco, sabía que el futuro y vida de Yamato, traería cosas buenas. Tan solo esperaba que el de ella fuera igual, con Taichi a su lado. Sintió la mano del rubio y le sonrió solo como él sabía hacerlo y esto calmo a Sora. Quien le sonrió, limpiando sus lágrimas

-Yo también debo ser honesta contigo Yama.

-Lo sé, pero no es necesario. Más bien, no quiero oírlo. No podría oírlo realmente, tan solo me conformo con saber que quizás ahora si tendrás la felicidad que tanto buscabas, Sora.

-Yama…- Realmente aun si limpiaba las lágrimas, ellas volvían ante las palabras del rubio y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sintió como un gran peso se elevaba de ella y pudo verlo de la manera más sincera para darle las palabras más honestas y la verdad que ella deseaba, desde el fondo de su corazón- Yo también deseo que tengas un buen futuro, Yama… Sea aquí, o en el espacio. Donde está tu sueño.

Taichi tenía razón, no había nada de qué preocuparse de ahora en adelante.

/

 **Capitulo 2 esta aquí, y bueno aunque se centro mucho en Sora y Taichi, creo que era lo mejor para poder finalizar con el siguiente episodio que si se centrara en la pareja principal.**

 **En lo personal, perdonar una infidelidad es muy difícil, no muchos tienen el valor de poder ver más alla y quizás retomar y perdonar a su pareja para volver a intentarlo, desde cero. Cuando hay otras que lo vetan y se olvidan de esa persona para toda la vida. Yo prefiero perdonar, para poder pasar la pagina, sea con o sin esa persona. Porque lo importante es vivir el momento para poder disfrutar de la vida, no amargarse por lo ocurrido. Quizas por eso, este Yama hizo lo mismo (se influencio de mi opinión hahahaha)**

 **Espero les haya gustado, nos vemos con el próximo cap.**

 **Muchas gracias a los reviews y las personas que siguen esta historia. Espero el capitulo les haya gustado, no olviden dejar el siguiente Review. Me motivan!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Café**

 **-3-**

Agradecía a Mimi por la música que le había enviado, realmente era mágica oyéndola mientras observaba desde el espacio la tierra. Ya tenía solo un mes más antes de volver y por alguna razón se sentía ansioso por hacerlo. Ni en su primer viaje espacial sintió eso más que nostalgia porque el viaje se acabaría ¿Qué podrá ser? Tenía un par de días preguntándoselo, y más aún desde el último video que Mimi le envió, donde le informaba que nuevamente su tienda se expandiría y compraría ahora el local de junto y aparte le contaba sobre las ideas que tenía para ahora hacer una remodelación a la cocina y permitir que se sirvan platos como almuerzo o cena. Aun no lo tenía definido, desde hace días con solo verla algo volvió a moverse en él, quería hablarle no solo ver un video para el luego enviarle uno, aunque ella no los pedía tenía un interés en hacerlo por voluntad propia y no lograba ponerle el dedo o más bien, no quería pensar mucho el asunto.

Volvió a mirar por la ventanilla y se preguntó fugazmente si ella lo extrañaría. Él la extrañaba, más si se ponía a comparar con Sora a quien extraño, pero no de esta manera. O, ya había sido tanto tiempo, que no lo recordaba con claridad. A decir verdad, desde que Sora había desaparecido de su vida, Mimi se volvió un constante en su vida. Y fue cuando realmente pudo conocerla, a veces se comportaba quisquillosa y se ofendía con facilidad cuando sabias que tecla tocar, más entre mejor la iba conociendo menos se disgustaba de tenerla en su vida, ya no se sentía con pesadez de pensar que estaba abusando de la amistad de Mimi y eso solo lo traía confundido. Cuando estaba así ella se encargaba de presionar la tecla por querer saber que le pasaba y él no podía hablarle sobre ese tema, porque sencillamente no sabía cómo hacerlo y no quería hacer las cosas complicadas. Más aún que con el tiempo se dio cuenta que tenia mejores atributos que hacían sobresalir lo pura; si, lo pura que ella podía ser y eso le traía realmente aún más confundido; más porque le gustaba ver que ella era eso. Ella representaba todo lo que no buscaba en una mujer, aun así está en esa situación donde ahora es el tipo de mujer que está en su vida, aun si no la buscabas y eso, le gustaba aún más porque no tenía a veces que esforzarse para saber lo que a ella le molestaba o bien, ella sabía cómo manejarlo para que le dijera lo que le perturbaba y parecía una perfecta sincronía, muy extraña, aun así muy agradable. Mimi, le traía tranquilidad y además le motivaba para probar cosas nuevas.

De no ser por ella, no hubiera podido volver a pensar en aplicar al programa espacial, debido a su situación de estadía, no quería abusar de ella, dejando todo como si esa realmente fuera su hogar para irse al espacio y por un momento lo evadió. Hasta que fue ella quien lo sacó a relucir, por un momento agradeció que a ella le dijera que ese era su hogar hasta que quisiera lo contrario, y pensó en realmente aceptar la propuesta pero se acordó que no podía, cuando él le explico que no podía hacerlo, ella no acepto un NO y se encargó de arrastrarlo y sentarlo frente a una computadora para que hiciera la petición. Luego se avergonzó, pataleo molesta y ofendida cuando él se rio diciéndole que no podía hacerla porque tenía que ser en persona, por ello es que no podía. Verla en esos estados ofuscados, donde la piel blanca se enrojecía le gustaba, más de lo que aun podía admitir. Así que, en menos de lo que llego una nueva estación se aventuró a volver al espacio y realmente le ponía una perspectiva nueva.

- _Es mejor que estés allá arriba haciendo algo, que acá abajo pensando que hacer. Quizás, desde allá arriba tengas una mejor perspectiva de todo lo que ha ocurrido y puedas hallar el valor de decirle a tu familia que ha pasado ¡Y si Yamato Ishida! Me he dado cuenta que aún no se los has hecho saber._

Realmente esa mujer podía leerlo. No se había atrevido a hablarle a su padre y hermano, o a su madre de su divorcio ya hace un año, por miedo y una parte de él sabía que eso se sentiría como una derrota. En donde muchos siempre decían que cuando alguien vivía la experiencia de padres divorciados, tendría menos posibilidades de tener un matrimonio exitoso. No quería admitir para sí mismo que era verdad, le atemorizaba pensar que eso podría ser un hecho y se propuso que así no sería. A fin de cuentas, nada de eso importaba.

Después de su charla con Sora, aquella última vez. Solo esporádicamente intercambiaban mensajes, donde le pidió en una ocasión le diera la dirección de Mimi para hacerle envió de un vestido en agradecimiento por permitir ese encuentro en su café. Al principio se sentía culpable el no decirle que él vivía con ella, pero ahora que ya no eran esposos; no tenía por qué rendirle cuentas y eso aliviaba un poco la situación. Tras ver el regalo que Sora le había enviado a la castaña, Mimi se veía más contenta al saber que habían terminado en buenos términos, pero entendía con claridad que aun él tenía derecho a molestarse por lo ocurrido que era mejor de esa manera y que sobre todo era mejor decir que le molestaba.

- _Mis padres pelean todo el tiempo ¿Sabes? Ellos aparentan ser un matrimonio feliz frente a todo el mundo, mientras que en casa lo único que hacen es pelear apuntando los defectos del otro, pero aun así no se separan. Ya no sé si eso es amor, o miedo a vivir solo después de mucho tiempo. Por eso me alivia que tu final haya sido así._

Vio un par de veces fotos de los padres de la castaña y por su mente nunca se le hubiera pasado que ellos discutieran como decía, le sorprendió y le hizo recordar a sus padres, aunque en ese momento resintió que se separaran; ahora de adulto entendía ahora con claridad la situación y se pone a creer que fue mejor de esa manera y no como Mimi cuenta sobre sus padres. Poniéndose en su lugar, no soportaría verlos pelear a cada rato. Ni mucho menos le gustaría tener una relación así con Sora en caso de que su matrimonio hubiera decidido continuar. Con eso entendió que eso no definía como iba a ser tu matrimonio, lo aprendió mejor aún por sus colegas que discretamente le contaban sobre su vida y él escuchaba atentamente, y por supuesto de Mimi, quien le dijo en esa misma ocasión cuando luego de recibir el regalo que fueran a beber para estrenarlo, entre bebidas fue que ella se abrió un poco más. Descubrió que ella realmente, no tenia deseos de casarse, alegando que eso no definiría automáticamente que un matrimonio serviría y para que casarse si están bien tal y como están. Ahora, que tenía claro ese pensamiento. En donde entendía que los matrimonios no funcionaban y que no debía avergonzarse de ello, se propuso que apenas pisará tierra hablaría con su familia.

Después de reflexionar bien sobre eso, le quedo mucho espacio para pensar en otras cosas que nunca espero toparse con, por ejemplo como en todo ese tiempo nunca le había conocido una pareja a Mimi y ella se veía que atraía mucho ¡Por Kami! Solo verla como se movía por el café podía notar que traía de cabeza a varios, inclusive los trabajadores que se veían menor que ella soñaban con tenerla. Sonrió sin darse cuenta. Ella, era un buen prospecto de mujer después de todo: sabía cocinar, tenía una carrera y un negocio exitoso, era vibrante, abierta, cariñosa y sobre todo hermosa; sería una buena pareja para cualquiera, una esposa perfecta. Parpadeo ante el pensamiento no porque pensará eso de su amiga, había que ser ciego para no darse cuenta si no porque sintió algo volcarse dentro de él al pensar en ella como una esposa y casi que se cachetea ante el pensamiento y la emoción que empezaba a asfixiarlo. Negó con la cabeza por no saber que pasaba porque eso era lo que realmente lo tenía rato pensando ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

-¡ _Hey Japan_! Tienes un video entrante.

Se giró en su espacio e impulso a su área de descanso para ver el video, vio que era de Mimi. Casi siempre tan puntual. Sin dudarlo se puso el audífono y le dio reproducir. Vio una castaña acomodando mejor la cámara, y dando unos pasos para atrás, se encontraba en el café.

-Hi! _Astroboy_ , espero que estés bien. Hoy te mando el video desde el café porque realmente necesito tu opinión. Ya estamos a mitad de remodelación y como ya casi eres un experto habitual en mi café quería saber tu opinión sobre esta idea- Se acercó a la cámara, sacando un papel donde había un boceto a color, a Yamato la situación no pudo sino hacérsele adorable y nuevamente sentía como el aire le empezaba a faltar cuando escucho el pequeño sobrenombre que le puso desde que subió al espacio- Obviamente, no tocaré tu espacio personal, pero tenía pensado ampliar esto aquí y mover esto para acá, así el sitio se verá más grande y poder tener un área al aire libre. Mis empleados dicen que hay muchos fumadores y que esa zona podría irles bien, pero no se ¡El cigarro es dañino para el alma! ¡Matará el olor de mi café recién tostado! ¿Tú que piensas? No sé qué hacer, y sé que tú no fumas ¿o sí? Bueno, no tienes cara de ello, pero… Si lo haces ¡Muy mal de tu parte!- Sonrió casi a punto de reír al ver en los dilemas mentales que ella siempre se metía y como siempre terminaba regañándolo por alguna razón. Si, él fumo en una época, pero mantenerse sano en el programa espacial era uno de los requisitos por los cuales lo dejo- En fin, ya pronto volverás y quiero terminar esto para darte una buena bienvenida, sin polvo y esas cosas. Claro, sé que no es tan _fancy_ como tu vida en el espacio, pero mientras haya donde divertirse y yo esté bien vestida, será más glamuroso- Se escuchó una voz de fondo, y ella se acercó a la cámara para tomarla entre brazos, le sonrió y eso fue lo que falto para que no solo sintiera el aire fallar, sino agitarse- Ya me tengo que ir, pero por si te preguntas… Te extraño y mucho, eres mi mejor cliente después de todo- rio y pudo notar algo de vergüenza en sus palabras, se acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja y despidiéndose con la mano, le deseo un buen viaje de regreso a casa. No si antes avisarle que puede traer a sus colegas del espacio al café, se lo debe por tanta ausencia.

Se quedó en ese sitio, pensando ¿Qué estaba pasando? Respiro con profundidad y haciendo el pensamiento a un lado, decidió responderle a Mimi. Dándole su opinión.

/

¿A quién podía engañar? Ni con el pasar de las estaciones podía bajarle el ritmo a las emociones que sentía por Yamato, y ahora el hombre se encargaba a veces de decir unos comentarios que la ponían en las nubes de la emoción, pero una parte de ella la aferraba a la tierra a sabiendas que solo lo decía porque eran amigos y había algo de confianza, probablemente aun sentía algo por su ex esposa. Después de todo, ella por lo visto fue su primer amor y el primer amor, no se olvida tan fácilmente. Suspiro mirando por la ventana del departamento con una taza de té en mano. Realmente, no sabía cuánto tiempo podría así sin que ya no pueda aguantar; aunque una parte de ella decía que debía decirlo porque su naturaleza le decía que solo así se sentiría más tranquila, otra parte de ella se negaba porque podría arruinarse una linda amistad y prefería, por más lamentero que sea tenerlo como amigo a no tenerlo del todo.

Observo su teléfono, donde yacía un mensaje sin contestar. Había estado rechazando peticiones de citas de varias personas que iban al café y de una u otra manera conseguían su número, por lo mismo que su mente y corazón aun tenía el sentimiento de Yamato bien grabado. No quería aplicar el dicho de "un clavo, saca otro clavo" porque no lo veía correcto, si no funcionaba solo terminaría dándole ilusiones a alguien y lastimándolo y en retorno ella se sentiría culpable ante lo mismo. En su juventud, hizo mucho de eso. Hacer sin pensar, y sabía que actualmente aún se tomaba esas libertades, pero no con las emociones tan frágiles de alguien y más si se trataba del corazón. Se mordió el labio inferior y tecleo, rechazando la nueva petición de salida. Lanzando su celular al mueble se giró para mirar al cielo y pensar que estaría haciendo el rubio, rio ante el pensamiento de que probablemente estaría respondiendo su mensaje con tal de no calarse la ira Tachikawa. Ya un par de veces el rubio había probado lo que es vivir bajo la convivencia de una persona como ella, y por más que a veces ella se comportaba de infantil, inmadura, altanera y a veces caprichosa; el rubio no retrocedía o se iba del sitio ¿Realmente se sentiría cómodo con quien ella era en realidad? Sonrió con tristeza ante el pensamiento de permanecer para siempre en la línea de la amistad, y que quizás con el tiempo el rubio encontraría a otra persona con quien estar. Ella sabía cómo terminaría todo esto, al final de cuentas uno de los dos saldría lastimado. Ella, sí él encontraba alguien más en su vida o él, si ella se le declaraba y la rechazaba o no por miedo a herir a una amiga, creo que sería hasta peor porque ambos terminarían heridos, si ese es el caso.

-De ninguna manera, me terminaré salvando de las espinas.

Aun sin tener el corazón en mano, ella estaba siendo lastimada sin darse cuenta ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que ella se dio cuenta de lo que sentía por el rubio? Alguien a quien no podía tener por estar comprometido en una alianza matrimonial, y ahora alguien a que no podía tener por su papel de amiga o el sentimiento de que quizás él aun siga enamorado de su ex esposa. Casi podía sentir el nudo en la garganta, por la cantidad de veces en la que ella pensaba en esto y como en silencio y con discreción se iba a bañar parar evitar se notará o Yamato lo notará. Además ¿qué más podía hacer? Más que permanecer en la posición en la que ella estaba, digo él era un hombre que posiblemente buscaría una persona con quien compartir una vida y volver a casarse y ella, ella también buscaba lo mismo, pero tenía tanto miedo al matrimonio que lo rechazaba por completo ¿Dónde hay futuro para personas que buscan un ideal tan parecido pero con métodos tan diferentes? Ella no podría darse el valor de aceptar casarse, si no lo sentía de esa manera. Era sencilla hipocresía y no podría mentirle a la persona que ella deseaba. Sabía que Estados Unidos era muy abierto a la idea de libre unión, o concubinato. Eso ya era algo legal, y era casi tan igualitario como un matrimonio, sin tanta restricción. Pero ellos eran japoneses, y el lugar de una mujer japonesa es ser esposa de la persona que más amas. Aun entre tanta globalización, modernismo y tecnología, el japonés seguía siendo muy tradicionalista y siempre se vería muy mal que una mujer viva la vida de casado, sin estado. Es por eso que sus padres aún seguían juntos, pero nuevamente estaba el pensamiento de los padres de Yamato, ellos estaban divorciados y podía asegurar que aun cuando al hombre no se le juzgaba por su situación, la madre de Yamato habría sufrido muchas represalias sociales.

Suspiro pesadamente.

No obstante, no podía quejarse de la vida que tenía ahora. Estados Unidos podía ser un sitio muy solitario para vivir, todos vivían pendiente de lo suyo y no se molestaban en intimar con otra persona, si no fuera para ligar en un aspecto sexual. Agradecía la amistad honesta y constante que Yamato le tenía, y eso la calmaba en gran mayoría. Se sentía afortunada de por fin tener un amigo en mucho tiempo que realmente la quisiera o pudiera estar con ella por quien ella era, y no lo que representaba y sobre todo y más importante, no la juzgaba ni la generalizaba por ser japonesa. Como muchos solían tacharla. Aun recordaba sus primeros años y más en secundaría, cuando varias mujeres y hombres se le acercaban con la intención de humillarla o aprovecharse de ella. De verdad que los americanos podían ser crueles si se lo proponían, aun para sus mismos y eso hizo que ella se sintiera aún más sola, porque sabía que no podía contar con alguien como ellos, de manera honesta. Claro, había sus excepciones. Ya de adulta, ella experimento eso y serían sus queridos trabajadores. Cada uno se le dio la oportunidad de poder darse a conocer con Mimi, y aunque ella les otorgaba la confianza, nunca hubo situaciones incomodas donde ellos abusaban de ella y en un aspecto, le recordaba a Japón. Eso le hizo sonreír, porque la primera semana de trabajo cuando ella impuso algunas reglas basados en la sociedad japonesa fue horrible, sabiendo que ella no permitía que ninguno aceptará propina.

- _Boss ¿Cómo espere que no aceptemos propina? ¿Sabe el país donde vivimos? No sobreviviremos, la mayoría de nuestra ganancia viene de las propias._

Cuando les explico, que en Japón no aceptaban propinas, porque era considerado una falta de respeto al sistema educativo y tradicional del japonés. Por una razón estrictamente cultural. Al igual que regalar un detalle a tu anfitrión es signo de buena educación, lo de dejar propinas es todo lo contrario. Prestar un buen servicio ES ESENCIAL para mantener la armonía entre la sociedad. Ofrecer el mejor trabajo que te sea posible y dedicar, siempre, tus mejores modales a la persona que ha venido a tu negocio a consumir permite además dar a entender que nadie es superior a ti, sino eres un igual. Fue que ellos empezaron a entender mientras otros renunciaron y mejor así, porque al momento cuando recibieron su primer pago, se sorprendieron porque era bastante y empezaron a entender el conocimiento de un servicio con educación Japonesa: el precio de los cafés, el precio de los postres, el precio del sitio, cuando llegaron vinieron con la idea de que por ser tan caro o permitir un precio razonablemente arriba del estándar deduciría que las propinas serían iguales, pero cuando ella los educo en como tenía que ser, entendieron que ser constante y dedicado, dar un buen servicio es símbolo de saber que no hay trabajo pequeño, sino una educación autodidacta para mejorar como persona. Era agradable ver a clientes volver porque los jóvenes devolvían la propina diciendo que no era necesario, y eso les gustaba "un sitio diferente".

-De ninguna manera me salvaré de las espinas, pero ver la rosa florecer hace que valga la pena.

Sonrió ante el recuerdo de los años, y nuevamente afianzaba. Si, había sus excepciones. Quizás al principio todo parecería duro y doloroso, pero cada situación siempre le otorgaba la mejor de las oportunidades y si con Yamato, le tocaba permanecer como su amiga para toda la vida. No había emoción negativa que opacará la dicha de tener a una persona así en su día a día.

/

-¡Takeru!

-¡Hermano!

El par se abrazó apenas tuvo la oportunidad de quedar frente a frente, habían pasado un par de largo periodo antes de que se pudieran ver y ver a su hermano menor, solo le recordó lo mucho que lo extrañaba. Sonrió al momento de desligarse del abrazo y lo ayudo con su maleta para conseguir un taxi. Ya tenía 3 meses desde que retorno a la tierra, Mimi había escuchado su consejo y a regañadientes acepto la opinión, porque sabía que debía darle una oportunidad aun si fueran fumadores de que tuvieran un sitio donde disfrutar. Lo mejor de todo, es que estaban tan encantados con el sitio que lo que menos hacían era fumar. No se esperó la bienvenida, y vaya que si lo había sido. El día siguiente de su regreso, era la inauguración de la expansión del café y ella aprovecho para celebrar su retorno. Mando a su personal a que también trajeran a los demás astronautas y a su familia. Ese día no había podido verla sino hasta que llego al sitio, donde apenas la vio fue como si todo a su alrededor se congelará. Sus oídos empezaron a zumbar y sentía su rostro ponerle ligeramente caliente, trago saliva y antes de que él pudiera reaccionar, fue ella quien lo hizo saltando de la alegría de que estuviera bien, para estrecharlo en un abrazo. Ahí pudo volver a respirar y se dio cuenta, lo mucho que por primera vez extrañaba a la tierra.

No perdió tiempo en comunicarse con sus padres para darle la noticia, su hermano inclusive se ofreció a ir a visitarlo y aunque este se negó, fue la castaña quien de un tirón le indico que debía aceptar y que inclusive podría quedarse en el apartamento, aunque el sofacama no era muy grande era acogedor. Sino, buscarían un futon. Y aquí estaba el menor, Takeru nunca se había casado, alegando que no ha encontrado a la persona perfecta, pero entre los dos el rubio menor era realmente un casanova. Buscar a la persona correcta no era lo suyo, así que disfrutaba de cualquier buena compañía que se le presentará. A ciencia cierta, quizás él mejor que nadie podría ayudarle con el dilema que sentía ahorita, para con una castaña. Con la cual, aun no lograba definir qué era lo que pasaba, más bien admitir lo que pasaba.

-Vaya, nunca espere que este sitio fuera aún más bullicioso que Tokio ¿Cómo le haces?

-Uno se acostumbra, espera a que lleguemos al departamento. Desearás quedarte con esta bulla- el rubio mayor rio y el menor solo miro perplejo.

-¿Acaso tu compañero de piso es gritón?

-Ya lo verás.

Como era natural, Mimi no se hizo esperar a preparar un gran festín por la llegada del rubio menor. Donde el mismo entendió él porque del comentario de su hermano, pero no pudo bajar su sorpresa ante la situación de que su compañero de piso sea en realidad una mujer. Ahora ambos descansaban tras el festín, mirando al techo. Uno en la cama y el otro en el futon, es que Yamato se dedicó a relatarle a casi lujo creativo de cómo había sido todo.

-Entonces ¿Ella te ayudo? ¿Así como así?

-Si ¿Puedes creerlo? No sé qué habría hecho de no haberla conocido.

-Admito que Mimi-san se ve una buena persona, entendí a qué te referías con gritona,- lo escucho reírse ante su propio comentario- pero hay algo en ella que no te hace odiarla, por mi parte a mí no me molesto, tal parece que eso a ti tampoco te molesta ¿o sí?

-No soy el mismo hombre de antes, Takeru.

-Lo sé, pero eso no signifique que yo no te pueda leer como un libro. Que seas una nueva edición, no significa que dejes de ser un clásico.

-Tú y tus analogías literarias. Para ser un escritor eres muy lineal.

-¡Oye! _Best Seller_ hermano, recuerda.

Takeru había empezado a aventurarse en el mundo de la literatura, donde naturalmente parecía un nato y no perdió tiempo en sacar una novela que título: _Aventura Digital_. Aunque no había tenido la oportunidad de leerlo, lo poco que el rubio espacial sabia, era que se trataba de una historia de fantasía donde un grupo de 7 niños viajaban a un mundo con criaturas que podían hablar. Muchos pensarían que se trata de un libro infantil, pero es muy bien aceptado por todas las edades y eso hizo que se volviera en un _best seller_. Miro a su hermano y este había dejado de mirarlo sabiendo que el vacilarlo con un comentario donde se burlaba de él evitaría el tema que refirió. Suspiro derrotado y negando la cabeza, mientras apoyaba ambos brazos en su nuca se dispuso a hablar, lo que tenía confundido y plagado de lo mismo en su mente.

/

El escritor literario observaba divertido la escena frente a él, veía a la castaña moverse de un lado a otro sirviendo mesas y atendiendo a los clientes para ver cómo les parecía su estadía, hace días que había podido empezar a leer con claridad a la castaña. Yamato tenía razón sobre todas las características de aquella mujer, y entendía la estima que le tenía. Se trataba de una persona cariñosa, abierta y directa, una persona dedicada y no reparaba en detalles. Fue divertido conocerla desde el primer momento, aunque su primera impresión era lo habladora que era, fue entretenido cuando se superaba aquella situación y más al ver que su hermano no parecía para nada aburrido y obstinado con la situación. Eso, lo tornaba más entretenido. Podía ver el lenguaje de ella para con el rubio mayor, era algo más que una relación de amigos o compañeros de piso; aun así podía ver que algo la detenía a pasar quizás aquellos limites más allá de una amistad y él podía tener una idea. Más que una idea, podía oler lo que pasaba. En ese momento se preguntó si el mayor de los Ishida se daría cuenta de lo que realmente pasaba ahí. Claro, pudo descubrirlo luego con el rubio cuando le hablo de su problema femenino, aunque no era lo que esperaba y fue una sorpresa grata, casi estalla de la risa al ver que por primera vez su hermano se encontraba en una posición que era tan clara, pero realmente su hermano era tan despistado que podría empezar a pensar que dejo su lógica en el espacio. Le pidió un par de días para pensarlo antes de darle su consejo, pero él ya sabía mejor. Su hermano, se estaba o ya estaba enamorado de aquella castaña y no se había dado cuenta. Y ese, siempre es el caso cuando empiezan ese tipo de relaciones como amigos y luego se generaban más emociones, las personas involucradas siempre se creaban una confusión en saber que hacer o que era lo que estaba pasando en nombre de la amistad. Válgame, todos los protagonistas de novelas que había leído eran así. El lenguaje humano en la ficción no era muy diferente que en la realidad. La atracción era obvia, aun si para su hermano no lo era más que _una muy buena amiga._ Definitivamente, su hermano le faltaba más percepción de las personas, y ya entendía porque le costaba tanto salir con mujeres. Una corazonada le decía que aquella castaña tenia más tiempo enamorada que Yamato y con ciertos indicios empezaba a afianzar que era así. Para su ojo quizás ella podría parecer algo obvia cosa que para el ojo de su hermano, podría pasar por amistad. Por eso es que pidió un par de días, para poder analizar mejor a la otra protagonista de esta historia que se develaba frente a él.

No dudo en aceptar la invitación de la castaña en conocer su café, cuando llego fue una sorpresa en ver el gran estilo o mejor dicho la gran influencia japonesa en el mismo, pero lo particular era en sus alimentos. Eran atrevidos, espontáneos y llenos de explosiva creatividad visual y de los sentidos. La castaña le dijo que lo sorprendería con algo en honor a su visita, y sin perder el tiempo se perdió en la cocina para luego bañarlo en una variedad de postres en miniatura para que degustará. Así que mientras la veía trabajar, degustaba los postres algo derrotado porque no tenía una oportunidad para conocer las intenciones que tenía tiempo luchando esta repostera, y estar a solas con ella sin ser tan obvio para su hermano era difícil.

-¡Al fin un respiro!- La vio casi desplomarse en el asiento frente a él, y este solo sonrió amable. Quizás, su suerte podría empezar a cambiar. Observo un té en sus manos y se extrañó.

-¿Un té y manejas un café?

-Lo mismo dijo Yamato, la primera vez que me vio en mano con uno. Es una costumbre, aunque adoro el olor del café, solo el té me da la anergia para seguir trabajando.

-Eres la jefa, un descanso te caería bien de vez en cuando.

-¡No, no, _Mister_! Aunque sea la jefa, no delegare por jerarquía. Eso solo baja la calidad, además mi personal empezará a sentir que no los aprecio y no quiero que piensen que menosprecio su trabajo si yo no doy el ejemplo de lo que es trabajar como aprenderán a trabajar ¿No lo crees?

-Toda una japonesa en ese sentido.

-¡¿Verdad?! A veces me sorprendo que aun después de tantos años, aun haya una japonesa en mí.

-Esas son cosas que no se olvidan, Mimi-san. Lo mismo le dije a mi hermano hace poco.

-¿Qué le dijiste?

-Que aunque haya cambiado, siempre tendrá la naturaleza con la que se define.

-Uhmm, como un café cuando le agregas otras cosas- hablo con suavidad mientras estaba distraída con el pensamiento mirando su té.

-Exactamente. Veo que tú no eres tan densa como mi hermano a la hora de entender algo. Ya entiendo porque habla tan en alto de ti- mientras daba un sorbo discreto a su comentario, pudo notar la incomodidad en ella mientras intentaba hacerlo pasar desapercibido tomando el té, pero no la llamaría incomodidad era más que todo timidez y no querer ser expuesta o descubierta. En su gran vocabulario de emociones, para poder describir a un personaje. Nunca uniría timidez con la espontaneidad que esta mujer representaba, y eso activaba más su curiosidad y su corazonada. Era hora de ir tanteando- No es para que te apenes, has sido una gran persona en la vida de mi hermano y sé que esta más que agradecido por una amistad como la tuya- Noto como la mujer giro los ojos y bajaba los hombros, aun detrás de la taza. Lenguaje humano, algo que tenía que estar muy pendiente cuando escribía. Si no le hacías sentir a tus lectores lo que su protagonista experimentaba, tu historia estaba destinada a fracasar y el lenguaje de ella era claro que no hubo necesidad de explicar, hubo una palabra clave en esa oración que causo el aura de derrota en los hombros de la castaña. Elevo una ceja, y sonrió con suavidad. Quizás solo tenía que ser más directo, después de todo él ya sabía lo que ella sentía por el astronauta, la pregunta era desde cuándo y por qué no se ha motivado a hablarlo- Mimi-san…

-¿Si?- levanto la mirada intentando por más esfuerzo eliminar la emoción que sentía.

-Puedo hacerte una pregunta personal, claro si no es molestia.

-Por supuesto, Takeru-san. Eres hermano de Yamato, no me molestaría.

-Bien, porque es una pregunta sencilla. Y no creas que lo que preguntaré será para aterrarte o ponerte en una posición incomoda, es simple… Curiosidad- ahora podía notar la curiosidad aflorando en los ojos caramelos y mientras apartaba un poco el café para agarrar uno de los dulces, noto como ella solo lo miraba esperando que continuará con su oración. Él ya tenía la respuesta que ella daría, solo debía confirmarla y solo así podría darle una mejor respuesta a su hermano, y quien sabe darle una mano a la castaña que tanto había dado, sin pedir nada a cambio- ¿Desde hace cuando sientes algo por mi hermano?

/

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de eso?

-Tan seguro como que mi nombre vale mucho dinero.

-Pero tú no firmas con tu nombre, _TK Takaishi._

-Sabes a lo que me refiero, Yamato. Estás enamorado de ella, es obvio y lo mejor que puedes hacer es decirlo.

-¡¿Estás loco?! ¿Y qué tal si me rechaza? ¿Qué tal si me odia luego de ello? ¡Ya falle en un matrimonio, no podría enfrentarme a otro!

-Hermano, creo que estas exagerando con el tema, no le estas proponiendo matrimonio. Es confesarle lo que sientes.

-No podría volver a ese café, ni volver a verle la cara, tendría que mudarme, dejaríamos de ser amigos… ¡Esto que puedo sentir, no es lo que tú dices! No, no puede serlo- Paso como signo de frustración la mano varias veces por su cabello, era algo que hacia constantemente. Su hermano menor solo lo miraba aún más entretenido, y no era para menos Yamato sabía que ni en su juventud ni cuando se le propuso a Sora, se había visto tan nervioso.

-Nunca lo sabrás si no lo intentas. Debes tomar riesgos. Además no creo que la Mimi-san que tú me describas sea tan drástica como para botarte si le dices lo que andas sintiendo.

-¡Pero yo no podría volver a verla! Sería incómodo y raro ¡No, esto no puede ser eso! ¿Por qué metes ese pensamiento en mi mente? Estaba mejor con mi confusión sin saber que hacer ¡Kami, ayúdame!- Se levantó y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro, el menor solo suspiro.

-Tu pediste mi opinión y te la ando dando, es más sin haberme dicho ya sospechaba que tenías sentimientos por Mimi-san, soy tu hermano ¡ _Por Kami_!- lo último lo dijo en un tono burlón ante su exclamación a un dios por ayuda.

-¿Cómo pudo pasar? Ella me abrió su hogar, su vida… No quiero tirar todo eso a la borda, por unos sentimientos.

-No son simplemente unos sentimientos, son tus sentimientos.

-¿Qué tal si ella…? Y si ella, y si ella ya sabe y por eso es que ha estado trabajando como loca estos últimos días para esquivarme- Se detuvo ante el pensamiento, desde que su hermano estaba aquí, la castaña llegaba más y más tarde a casa y él no sabía por qué. Miro a su hermano, que ya parecía fastidiado de la situación y un pánico se apodero de él ante la idea - ¿Acaso le dijiste algo?

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Yamato! Tranquilízate- se puso de pie y lo tomo por los hombros- Respira, todo va a salir bien. Te estas ahogando en un vaso con agua.

-Desde hace mucho que no sentía miedo Takeru, ni mucho menos algo así. Creí, creí que después de lo de Sora. Todo sería más difícil, hasta pensé que me volvería en alguien como tú que tiene miedo a estar con alguien.

-Yo no tengo miedo a estar con alguien.

-¿Y por qué nunca te he visto saliendo?

-Sencillo, no me has visto porque ninguna vale la pena, porque las mujeres que me buscan no son como ella. Me conoces como casanova pero no por eso es que lo sea realmente. Nadie la iguala- bajo la vista un momento y frunció el ceño ante el recuerdo-. Sabes bien que lo mío con Hikari, no término como esperaba. Llámalo inmadurez o era que ambos teníamos planes diferentes, ella quería casarse y tener hijos de una y yo…- Suspiro y arrugo un poco su frente-… Yo no podía armarme de valor para hacer algo como eso, algo como lo que tú hiciste con Sora. Aun así, me arrepiento todos los días de mi error, porque me deje llevar por un miedo.

-Nunca lo supe.

-No había mucho que contar, cada quien comete sus errores y pienso, que no cometerlo es peor más si son influenciados por el miedo- Sintió la palmada de su hermano y el apretón en el hombro indicándole que tenía que hacerlo. El rubio mayor solo observo con determinación a su menor, que sonreía algo lamentado para luego mirarlo con mejor seguridad- Por eso digo que debes intentarlo. Nunca es tarde para arriesgarse por tu felicidad, Yamato.

-Lo mismo te digo, Takeru.

/

La campana de la puerta sonó una última vez, cuando Mimi soltó un suspiro indicando que el día había terminado. Había sido un día realmente agitado y su mente se encontraba en otro estado ¿Acaso era muy obvia con sus emociones? Takeru le había dicho que no, que sencillamente él era muy detallista en esos detalles y que no debía preocuparse que no le diría a nadie ni siquiera a Yamato lo que ella le comento. Una parte de ella se santa aliviada, de por fin poder hablar lo que un par de años tenía ocultando y no pudo evitar llorar un poco, al recordar lo mala amiga que se sentía por no ser completamente honesta con sus emociones para con él. El escritor la llevo a la parte trasera del café cuando la vio llorar y ni siquiera sus trabajadores se opusieron a la idea.

- _Boss, nunca te he visto llorar. Sea lo que sea que te haya causado eso, recuerda que… Tienes mucha gente a la que le importas, puedes contar con nosotros. Inclusive, a veces lo mejor, es hablar para que todo lo que nos preocupa, se aclare._

Recordó las palabras de la más pequeña del grupo, ella siempre tenía las frases exactas que decirle. Se sentía avergonzada por permitir que el hermano del hombre del cual estas enamorada te viera en ese estado y más si era por ese hombre. Takeru le dijo que no golpearía a su hermano por hacerla llorar, cosa que saco una risa de la mujer. Y que reconocía lo difícil que puede ser permanecer en el papel de amigo con la persona que más amas, y más si esa persona esta con alguien más y tú no puedas hacer nada. Aunque su curiosidad le palpito por saber cómo podía referirse y comprender esa situación, pero lo hizo a un lado para poder continuar escuchando su consejo. Y sabía que así como sus empleados le informaron que lo mejor era hablar, Takeru le dijo que lo mejor también era hacer lo mismo. Solo así podría pasar la página y seguir adelante, si realmente aun quería permanecer como amiga de Yamato, pero eso no tenía lógica para ella ¿Cómo decirle lo que sientes por alguien, evitar que esa persona se aleje de ti? Tenía miedo, miedo de hablarle sobre ello. Por eso desde un periodo hasta reciente llegaba tarde a casa, pensó que podría continuar con el mismo rimo de antes, pero la vida le jugo más cruel aun al momento que él regreso del espacio y cada día se hacía un más asfixiante y ansioso, termino de bullir con la visita de Takeru y ahora ella no podía más que sentir vergüenza, porque llegaba tarde para no tener que verlo por largos periodos y que cometiera un error de decir algo que no debía ¿Dónde estaban sus principios? Si algo le molestaba, ella lo decía, pero aquí no había nada que molestará sino que doliera, aun después de todo le maravillaba estar enamorada de Yamato, saber que su corazón había escogido a una persona que por más que muchos no noten, era detallista y muy observador y siempre buscaba la mejor manera de resolver todo. Era un hombre familiar, un hombre que quería crear un hogar; era trabajador, alcanzaba sus sueños, se cuidaba y mantenía en buena forma y salud ¡Por Kami! Aun recordaba aquella vez que lo vio sin camisa, casi se infartaba. Era un pecado que un rostro como el de él tuviera un cuerpo así y un cerebro así. Se supone que así no funcionaba el mundo ¿Quizás si le decía, realmente no se alejaría? Si le rechazaba, al menos sabría que lo intento, pero que tal si la rechazaba y luego no la quería volver a ver ¿Podría soportarlo? Así mismo, como por arte de magia recordó su relación con Sora. La diseñadora, nunca le había dicho lo que sentía con relación a su matrimonio y las circunstancias que llevaron al final de el mismo y aun cuando Yamato se alejó por un periodo de tiempo. Fue él mismo quien busco a la pelirroja para hablar y al menos poder conservar la amistad que tenían. Quizás Yamato ¿Quizás él…?

Negó con la cabeza, pensando que no podía hacerse ilusiones con la idea de decirle lo que sentía y esperar que todo continuará igual. Nunca sería igual, sería extraño e incómodo y ella, no lidiaba bien con situaciones así. Lo mejor era ocultarlo, y seguir adelante. Si, esa era la mejor solución. Siguió cerrando la caja, haciendo casi todo por inercia que no escucho la campana volver a sonar, sino se percató de la persona que cruzo ese umbral cuando ya la tenía al frente. Cuando subió la mirada, casi se desmaya del susto al ver unos brillantes ojos a contra luz.

-¡Yamato! ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! Casi me causas un infarto.

-Te llame varias veces. No tengo la culpa que tengas la mente en otro lado.

-¿Cómo entraste?

-Tus empleados, son lo mejor- le mostro un juego de llaves que la gerente solía llevar cuando tenían que abrir más temprano por los proveedores. Vio como el rubio puso el juego de llaves en la barra y luego puso otra cosa en la misma, una pequeña bolsa marrón de papel. La castaña miro algo inquieta.

-¿Y eso que es?

-Hazme un café y pensare decirte que es.

Su curiosidad ganaba más que su lógica, así que no perdió tiempo en hacer un café. Eso sí, no se dejaría dominar tan fácil por el rubio y le preparo uno con un toque dulce y esta vez, frio. Lo decoro con un poco de crema chantilly y con un té para ella y así acompañarlo, observo que el rubio no estaba en su mesa habitual, sino en la barra. Coloco el set frente a él y ella se quedó de pie. Nuevamente observando el paquete frente a ellos.

-¿Me dejarás ver que hay dentro?

-Solo, si me respondes una pregunta.

-¡Eso es trampa! Dijiste que si te hacia un café me lo darías- lo escucho reír abiertamente ante el berrinche que ella armo y eso solo hizo que su corazón se volcará. Recordando las palabras de Takeru y la decisión de hace menos de un par de minutos de acallar para siempre lo que sentía por el bien de su amistad.

-Dije que me hicieras un café y me lo pensaría. Si alguien ha hecho trampa eres tú, esto es todo menos un café. Esta frio.

-Tiene cafeína ¿no?- hizo puchero ante el juego que tenía el rubio y bebiendo de su té giro la cabeza algo indignada.

/

Verla algo molesta solo aligero un poco la gran sensación de nervios que tenía frente a él, las manos le sudaban y agradecía en parte lo frio del café para refrescar las mismas. Él sabía que la castaña no se dejaba doblegar a mandatos tan fácil, más no esperaba que le llevará algo frio cuando uso el paquete como chantaje para que fuera a preparar algo. De hecho lo hizo para poder respirar con más calma, mientras ella estaba lejos y pensar bien cómo iba a hacer todo eso. Había ido casi mecánicamente al sitio con una idea clara, pero solo con verla, luego de lo que dijo Takeru podía sentir que lo que decía era verdad y ahora pensaba que su idea de cómo declararse no sería lo apropiado. Se había enamorado de la castaña y lo peor, no, no lo peor, lo mejor es que había sido de una manera que no se dio cuenta. Ahora entendía lo que sintió en el espacio, lo que sintió cuando pensaba en ella con más detenimiento y lo que sentía ahora era más verídico con solo verla.

Estiro la mano dejando a un lado el café para retirar un mechón de cabello que evitaba poder ver el rostro completo de la castaña y ella se sobresaltó ante el gesto.

-¿Qué haces?

-Eres tan distraída que llenaste de crema el cabello, la estaba quitando.

-¿Qué? ¿En dónde?

Bajo la taza para ponerla en la barra y camino al espejo que estaba pasando la barra, cerca de la entrada. La observo detallarse para ver donde estaba el desastre que no noto al rubio ponerse detrás de ella y como queriendo tantear el terreno de que hacer o cómo hacerlo o bien si debía hacerlo al mismo tiempo que su mente gritaba "Al carajo todo" la rodeo con los brazos por la espalda. Los brazos de la castaña quedaron atrapados en el abrazo y ella se tensó tan rápido como su cuerpo le permitió, podía ver su reflejo en el espejo y estaba sonrojada por la cercanía. Podía pensar que ella al ser japonesa aun le incomodaba estas cosas, viviendo después de tantos años en américa. Bajo la mirada al momento que la escucho susurrar su nombre, y casi podía sentir su propio corazón latir a la misma velocidad que el de él ¿o era el de él que sonaba tan duro que causaba un eco en su oído?

- _Astroboy_ … ¿Estas bien?

-Si… Solo que no me había dado cuenta de lo bien que realmente me sentía, más estando a tu lado.

/

¡Por Kami! ¡Por Kami! Era el grito de emergencia que sonaba en la mente de Mimi, una y otra vez ante lo que estaba pasando. Un momento a otro se sentía molesta por como el rubio se estaba burlando de ella como si fuera su pasatiempo y ahora ahí estaba, abrazándola por primera vez en su existencia. Esto era más de lo que ella podía soportar, y su corazón se lo estaba diciendo. Estaba estallando de emoción, quizás de locura por lo mucho que le gustaba la situación, pero su mente le andaba gritando aún más fuerte, haciendo sonar sirenas de estado de emergencia ¡¿Qué estaba pasando?! Empezó a respirar algo agitada y parpadeaba casi 20 veces por segundo, frente a ella en el espejo podía ver como los brazos del rubio la rodeaban, su mente por un momento le jugaba la escena de lo bien que eso se sentía, de lo bien amoldado que estaba su abrazo para con ella, luego noto su mirada y esos ojos azules y penetrantes la miraban de una forma que no reconocía, para luego ver como cerraba los ojos y la estrechaba más a él.

-Yamato…

Podía sentirlo respirar en la base de su cuello y parte de la clavícula, quizás oliendo la mezcla de dulce, perfume y sudor del día de trabajo y esto la hizo temblar y tragar saliva más aun cuando el olor cítrico y picante que él tenía llegaba a su nariz, una emoción energizarte que solo él podía tener y que nunca se motivó a olerlo directamente por miedo a ser descubierta en el acto de la cercanía.

-Desde el inicio… Fuiste como una luz, una calma, un santuario… Desde el momento en el que cruce este umbral no hubiera esperado conocer a alguien como tú. Tan diversa, tan única, tan tú…

¿Qué significaba esto? ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Estaba soñando? Esto era ¿Un sueño? Había soñado varias veces el como el hombre que ahora la rodeaba la tomaba en silencio entre sus brazos y la besaba, así como había soñado despierta y se dejaba llevar en el sueño entre incontables situaciones donde él estuviera involucrado, para con ella ¿Se había resbalado en la cocina y pegado en la cabeza? Tenía que ser, no había motivo. No había.

-Nunca espere, que de todo lo que podías darme… Empezará a sentirme de esta manera.

¡Por Kami! Esto era diferente ¡Mimi Tachikawa aterriza, esto no era normal! Podía sentir su calor, podía sentir su aliento golpear y erizar su propia piel, mojo los labios instintivamente y empezó a morder internamente el mismo ¡Se había muerto! ¡Eso era! ¡Si! ¡Eso tenía que ser! Si Yamato, ese rubio que por años la traía loca le llegaba a decir las palabras que tanto había querido escuchar que ni siquiera en sueños las oía, porque aun cuando él la besaba y la tomaba en sueños, nunca escuchaba las palabras que tanto quería oír ¡Esto era el purgatorio! ¿Tendría que vivir algo así? ¡¿Un castigo por nunca haber sido sincera con él?!

-Me costó darme cuenta, más por miedo a perderte en el proceso que miedo a sentirme de esta manera, a admitirlo. Porque para mí, vales más que mil estrellas- lo escucho agarrar aire y soltarlo, pareciera agarrando valor- Y realmente me costó darme cuenta. Cuando lo hice, me pregunte ¿Cuándo fue? Aun cuando ya sabía la respuesta, que no admitía darme cuenta. Supe que no importaba cuando fue, porque ya estaba perdido… Me di cuenta que, que me había enamorado de ti. Perdidamente.

/

La escucho soltar un grito ahogado, había mantenido los ojos cerrados mientras se confesaba porque hasta ahí podía llegar su valor, pero ante ese sonido subió la mirada y más cuando sintió como temblaba entre sus brazos. Acaso ¿La había asustado? Cuando enfoco su mirada, noto como ella estaba llorando y sin dudarlo la soltó y la giro asustado, pero antes de que pudiera preguntarle que había hecho mal; ella solo se arrojó en su pecho y se aferró, ocultando su rostro mientras continuaba llorando ¿Por qué lloraba? ¿La había herido? Parpadeo un par de veces con el aire entrecortado, teniendo miedo que sea una reacción de rechazo a sus sentimientos ¿Lo estaba rechazando? Nunca había visto una respuesta así, bueno realmente no sabía cómo actuar ante una acción de esa manera. Instintivamente, la volvió a tocar dejando solamente sus manos en sus hombros con suavidad y apoyando su mentón sobre la parte alta de su cabeza. Ella no se alejaba, eso no era una señal de rechazo ¿o sí? Más bien agarraba con más fuerza su ropa. Eso le dio algo más de ahínco. Se vio al espejo y apretando sus labios se volvió a animar a continuar.

-Lo que quiero decir, es… Que… Es que yo, te amo.

¡Ya! ¡Lo dijo! Al fin lo había soltado y aun cuando sintió un gran peso levantarse de él, había otro más que lo tenía con la gravedad contra el suelo y era saber que haría ella ahora. Había puesto todo, había expuesto su corazón, tenía su corazón frente a ella. Solo ella sabría cómo reaccionar. Solo ella sabría cómo tratarlo. Si lo rechazaba, estaría bien ¿no? Lo había intentado ¿no? Sin arrepentimientos. Aun así ¿Por qué se sentía decepcionado si ella lo llegaba a rechazar?

-Esto… Esto ¿Es un sueño?

Abrió los ojos que no se había dado cuenta que había cerrado nuevamente, y sintió como ella se separó pesadamente de él, por más pesar que sintiera alejarla; la dejo hacerlo. Y lo que vio fue unas mejillas rosadas y una nariz en el mismo estado, cubierta de agua salada, un ceño fruncido y una mirada que no lograba descifrar. La vio limpiar inútilmente sus lágrimas y no soportaba verla así, si él era la causa de esas lagrimas quería retroceder el tiempo y evitar hacerla llorar ¿Así de fuerte era el amor? Con su dedo no perdió tiempo de secar lo que podía y le sonrió algo entristecido.

-No, no es un sueño Mimi.

-Entonces…

Pudo notar como sus ojos buscaban leer más allá y miraba cada pupila con incertidumbre para luego pasar a algo más. Parecía ¿Determinación? No le dio chance de poder descubrir lo que su mirada significaba porque la vio extender su mano y rozar con suavidad la mejilla de él, el solo contacto que estremeció lo hizo cerrar los ojos a lo que por primera vez experimentaba, y su garganta se hizo un nudo al pensar que esta sería la primera vez y la última vez que sentiría esto, que ella lo estaba rechazando, de una manera amable y cariñosa solo como ella sabía hacer para con sus trabajadores, más pensaba esto al no escucharla decir nada. Sintió como ella se removía entre sus manos y dejo caer las mismas con pesadez, no deseando ver el resultado. Su mano, la que tocaba su mejilla desaparecía dejando un rastro frio, y apretó más los ojos cuando el nudo se convirtió en un escozor en los ojos. No quería ver, no deseaba ver.

No deseaba ver como ella se alejaba para siempre de él, era la pesadilla por la cual no se quería atrever a decir lo que sentía, pero lo que sintió, hizo que abriera los ojos como platos cuando sintió un calor en sus labios, al momento en el que el calor se transformó en algo suave y terso sintió como terminaban de apoyarse en su pecho un par de manos femeninas, buscando impulsarse para acentuar sus labios sobre los de él. Se sintió y se vio a él mismo flotando. No supo cuánto tiempo había pasado, ni en qué momento se separó, pero se sentía tan abstraído a la realidad que tardo en procesar las palabras que salieron de aquella boca cálida.

-Yamato, yo… Yo, yo también te amo… Desde siempre te he amado, desde el día en que te conocí, pero… Tenía miedo, miedo de que me rechazarás… Y no, no podía… No quería perderte… Te amo, realmente te amo.

Tuvo que repasar en su mente lo que ella dijo y le pareció tan irreal, tan ficticio que volvió a aferrarse a ella tan rápido por el miedo de pensar que era exactamente lo que ella había dicho: un sueño. Con una mano en la espalda, subió la otra a su nuca para empuñarla y evitando que se vaya; volvió a besarla. Esta vez el calor era real; tanto que quemaba y a pesar de ello, no podía parar. Ni siquiera aun entre el sabor salado de sus lágrimas habían dejado pudo detenerlo. Todo el miedo, todo a lo que nunca se había aventurado estaba pasando a ser un pensamiento fugaz; un sueño que no recordaría; sino una memoria que atesoraría, ella era real, lo que le dijo era real y el beso que estaba compartiendo era real y se sentía dulce y más dulce.

Desde ese momento, se volvió adicto, amaba el dulce siempre y cuando viniera de ella.

/

 **Este capitulo ha estado, uff lo admito hahaha hasta yo me emocione demasiado. Y ante esto, no puedo dejarlo así.**

 **Vendrá uno siguiente que se titulara "Los años por venir", donde nos iremos un poco más entre el tiempo que ha pasdo con ellos y una que otra sorpresita. Si a muchos les habrá sorprendido haber leído lo que paso entre Hikari y Takeru, lo lamento. Me gusta esa pareja, pero necesitaba darle el ulimo empujon a Yamato para que se motivará y bueno, como una amiga dice "A veces mientras escribimos nuestros personajes cobran vida y la historia se mueve a su voluntad" y asi parecio, este Takeru resulto así. Y bueno funciono ¿No? Hizo de cupido para evitar que su hermano pasara lo mismo que él vivio.**

 **Espero, les haya gustado este capitulo.**

 **Y bueno a quienes muchos comentaron. Que esta Sora se les hizo agradable y la historia Sorato que hubo ahí tambien, los entiendo. Lo hice así para poder yo tambien procesar y que me gustará lo que escribiera. No soy fan de la pareja para mi, Sora debe estar con Tai ¿Se nota? xD Hahaha, quizás por eso la transcicion y su relación se les hizo afina. Y bueno, Sora que haya llorado ahí. No se podía hacer menos, ella se sentía igual de culpable y Yama no le dio chance de que ella tambien hablará, hasta el sol de hoy no se lo permitio. No podría sanar de esa manera y mejor asi ¿Se imaginan un Yama que piense que por egoísmo causo eso y se frene para tener algo con Mimi? D= Oh NO!**

 **En fin, recuerden dejar sus reviews que adoro =D. Ya pronto vendrá OTP Digimon Week, estén pendientes que estaré publicando en mi IG y DA icenbluerose toda una semana de esta pareja Mimato. La primera ilustración será Coffeshop y adivinen cual hare hahaha, es obvio, seria bonito para terminar esta historia.**

 **Cuidense.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Café**

 **-Mis años a tu lado-**

¿Cómo poner lo que sientes por una persona en pocas palabras? No se puede ¿Verdad? Es exactamente lo que Yamato sentía cuando le pedían describir a la mujer que ahora dormía pegada a su pecho, dándole la espalda. Removió un mechón de cabello de su rostro y ella solo arrugo la nariz para volver a acomodarse más profundo en el sueño. No pudo evitar sonreír, desde la primera noche juntos hasta el día de hoy; algo parecía tenerlo más que encantado sino bien embrujado. Ni hablar de donde se encontraban ahora, y el por qué ella seguía durmiendo mientras el sol atravesaba las cortinas. La dejaría dormir un poco más, después de todo habían tenido un largo viaje. Sin querer despertarla, se movió con cuidado de la cama y camino al borde del cuarto. Poniéndose una camisa para caminar a la mesa cerca del baño, no sin antes ver a la persona que dormía ahí.

No pudo evitar sonreír _¿Y cómo no?_ Desde que ella ha estado, pudo sentir como la herida que no sabía que poseía de volver a confiar, de volver a amar, de volver a querer estar con alguien se cerraba y era retratada con suaves semillas que iban floreciendo en pétalos de palabras llenas de promesa y esperanza. Sobre todo realidad. Y así tal parece que había sido. Observo el resto de la habitación buscando el reloj, viendo la hora se acercó a su teléfono celular. Tenía un par de correos, y mensajes de texto. Su hermano probablemente. Pronto seria la hora en la que tendría que despertar a Mimí para llevarla a almorzar con sus padres. Si, con sus padres. Aun recordaba cuando le toco conocer a los de ella, y el nerviosismo lo abrumaba así que podía tener una idea de la ansiedad que ella estaba teniendo. Era evidente que sus padres aparentaban ser la pareja más perfecta del mundo y era divertido ver a la mama de Mimi, Satoe complacerlo a él con todo y ver como su esposo echaba humos, guardaba la compostura. Aparentaban ser la pareja más perfecta del mundo, pero podía ver un cierto entendimiento y quizás aun realmente tenían sentimientos por el otro. Ahora era su turno, convencerla no fue difícil. Más si era Japón, el país que la vio nacer. Por primera vez presentaría a la mujer que movió su suelo en Estados Unidos y que tenía asombrado no nada más al propio Yamato, sino a Takeru y sus padres, más cuando este último hablaba de las maravillas que la mujer había hecho sobre su hermano. Solo por teléfono ya no era un _¿Cómo estas Yamato?_ Ahora era un _¿Cómo esta Mimi? La andas cuidando bien ¿No es así?_

Recordó ladeando su cabeza, como su hermano se jacto de él al momento de darle la noticia que había confesado sus sentimientos y que ella, no le había rechazado. Fue más una sorpresa que quería darle a él, término recibiéndola él cuando su propio hermano le dijo que esa mujer tenía ya bastante tiempo enamorado de él. Esa noche no durmió, ante la nueva curiosidad y de como él no se había dado cuenta, más bien como ella había soportado tanto tiempo con sus sentimientos ocultos cuando él en solo un par de meses se andaba volviendo loco. Cuando tuvo la primera oportunidad, se lo pregunto. Recordar lo avergonzada que estaba, solo la hacía ver adorable y como se ocultaba con sus manos para evitar que viera lo roja que estaba, sabía que no importaba cuanto tiempo fuera. La compensaría por la espera.

 _-Yamato ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?_

 _-Porque mi hermano parecía saber antes que yo, de lo que sentías por mi ¿Se lo dijiste a él, primero que a mí?- él sabía que esto último era mentira y fingía una indignación, pero para que Mimi hablará siempre debía engañarla. Nunca espero que una mujer que se le daba tanto hablar, fuera realmente reservada con sus propias emociones y deseos. Casi se golpea al darse cuenta que en todo ese tiempo, nunca se dio cuenta porque nunca presto atención como se debía._

 _-¿Qué? ¡No! Takeru-san, él… Pues se dio cuenta por sí solo, parece ser que era muy obvia- frunció sus labios mientras se acomodaba un mecho de cabello y tocaba con distracción aquel regalo que él le había dado, en aquella pequeña bolsa de papel aquella noche que se le confeso. Ahora, parecía ser un accesorio de todo el día, y nunca se lo quitaba. Todo lo que vestía, lo hacía para que combinará con aquello._

 _-Mi hermano sabe leer muy bien a las personas, creo que es lo único bueno que saco de ser escritor- Mimi lo golpeo ante el comentario por burlarse de su hermano y el sonrió-, sabia inclusive lo que yo sentía por ti antes que yo mismo admitiera mis sentimientos- le hablo con suavidad para calmarla, y noto como sus hombros se destensaban, le extendió la mano y apenas ella la tomo la envolvió en un abrazo, dejando su espalda pegada a su pecho, y él apoyando su rostro entre la base del cuello y el hombro, atrayéndola más. Ese, era su pose favorita. A ella le encantaba y siempre dormía así, de esa manera contra él. Le encantaba, Mimi siempre olía diferente cada día, gracias a sus postres pero nunca dejaba de oler dulce y realmente eso era lo que la hacía adictiva, por más que él odiara el dulce._

 _-Creo… Que empezó cuando viniste a recoger tu libro de vuelta. Quería saber más de ti, tenía mucha curiosidad, pero… No me atrevía- sintió el suave tacto de los dedos de ella contra su antebrazo- Tenía miedo Matt…_

Matt. Era así como ella lo llamaba a veces, y le gustaba. Pronto sus colegas empezaron a decirle así por molestarlo con respecto a su nueva relación. Porque la castaña no perdió oportunidad apenas establecieron lo que eran y querían, en aparecer por la base trayendo siempre su almuerzo o algún aperitivo, no le molestaba que ellos lo llamarán así, aun si era para molestar; siempre y cuando se oyera diferente desde los labios de ella. Le gustaba y era diferente, sin alejarlo de lo que él era. No había Yamato, que era formal. No había Yama, en donde su ex esposa y amigos lo llamaban. Era sencillamente, Matt. Observo al lado de su propio celular el pequeño objeto que él le regalo y parecía empezar a desgastarse, se podía ver pequeños remiendos y aun así había cuidado, y dedicación a preservar ese gran tesoro. Quien diría, que una simple diadema negra con una estrella dorada, se volvería un objeto tan valioso. Lo había comprado con la excusa de poder verla armándose de valor, lo vio de camino y llamo su atención. Así de simple. Ahora, no podía apartar su mirada cada vez que ella lo portaba, tan orgullosa tan feliz de que ese regalo proviniera de él.

Miro nuevamente a la cama y vio como la mujer se removió, se giró al celular y respondió el correo. Dejándolo con cuidado, camino a la cama y se sentó del lado de ella. Acariciando con la parte trasera de su mano el rostro, vio como la nariz volvió a arrugarse y cambiaba de posición intentando alejar el cosquilleo, pero solo basto que la sabana se moviera un poco para que un cosquilleo diferente apareciera en él. Aquella mujer, no sabía las armas que escondía tras esas ropas y más el efecto que tenía en él, sin siquiera buscarlo. La primera noche que estuvo con ella, le demostró que Mimi podía parecer un ángel, pero era un diablo en la cama. Y eso, lo activaba. Aun hoy en día.

 _Hora de despertar, Mimi._

Sonrió pícaro y levanto la sabana para meterse bajo ella. Primero él desayunaría su _dulce favorito_. Estiro sus manos para pasar sus dedos por aquellos tersos muslos. Bien, por esta vez. Podrían costearse llegar tarde, de vez en cuando.

/

-Un poco más a la derecha. Bien, ahora súbela un par de centímetros- camino para ver desde un mejor ángulo y sonrió- Perfecto.

-Mimi, esto quedo justo donde lo había puesto desde un inicio ¿Podrías no hacer eso cada vez que coloco algo en un sitio?- Se bajó de la escalera y camino medio molesto a la castaña. Ella solo sonrió y escondió sus manos tras su espalda, sacándole la lengua.

-Quiero que nuestro nuevo hogar sea perfecto ¿Es mucho pedir?- Alzo una ceja, y cuando vio que el hombre negó con la cabeza derrotado, se dio la vuelta y camino en busca de la siguiente caja por abrir. Toco inconscientemente la diadema en su cabeza para saber que estaba ahí. Se había vuelto un habito, al inicio se la ponía todo el tiempo para hacerse recordar que aquello que paso aquella noche era real, que no era un sueño o una ilusión o un invento de su imaginación, que era real que Yamato se le había declarado y aquella noche compartieron su primer beso, su primera caricia y su primera pasión. Sonrió, y continuaba con la labor de desempacar. Yamato le había sorprendido con esa nueva residencia, era un apartamento un poco más grande que el que ella tenía, pero tenía una hermosa vista a la ciudad y lo mejor, quedaba cerca de su café. Le dijo que si querían tener un futuro, él se encargaría de darle lo mejor, lo que antes no se podía costear. Apenas consiguió una mejor posición en la estación espacial. El dinero comenzó a venir mucho más rápido, y que aun cuando no quería despedirse de aquel pequeño apartamento, no pudo evitar hacerse de la idea de un nuevo sitio. Deseaba darle un fresco inicio a todo. Ella no estaba muy convencida porque amaba aquel apartamento.

 _-Hogar es donde uno decide que sea, y mientras tú estés conmigo; yo siempre me encuentro en casa._

Esas palabras fueron la que la persuadieron y era cierto, aun cuando aquel sitio fue algo lleno de memorias tiernas, también fue un espacio donde ella lloro varias veces por no ser correspondida y donde él empezó una vida sin saber qué rumbo tomar. Ahora que sabían su rumbo, que ella no volvería a llorar; este nuevo lugar se volvería su hogar. Siempre y cuando él esté ahí.

-¿Dónde pongo esto?

Se giró para ver un par de fotografías, y se levantó para recordar de donde era. La primera era Yamato con su traje condecorado de su primer viaje al espacio, la siguiente era ella con sus trabajadores que tuvieron que tomar rumbos diferentes y esa foto era para recordarlos, toda la vida. Le seguía una de sus padres desde un viaje por el mundo para _renovar su amor_ , pero fue la de los padres de él la que termino atrapando su atención. Aun recordaba aquel viaje a Japón, tantos años estando lejos de aquella tierra le hicieron entrar en pánico de saber si estaba bien vestida, si estaba caminando correctamente, si hablaba bien, si les caería bien a sus padres, si les gustaría su comida. Solo falto la mano cálida de Yamato para hacer que esos miedos se esfumarán.

Todavía recordaba la primera impresión. La madre se veía una mujer llena de carácter, alguien que había tenido que luchar por abrirse paso, aun así delicada y llena de atención. Su padre en cambio, parecía más relajado, muy al estilo de Takeru; le gustaba bromear de vez en cuando, y hacer apenar a su hijo y esto le hizo pensar que aun en la distancia, aun siendo criados por miembros de la familia, cada uno tenía la personalidad del otro. Takeru parecía más a su padre, de lo que Yama era y Yamato era parecido a su madre, a lo que Takeru solo se veía. Aun así, muy diferentes.

 _-Iré a pagar la cuenta- Se puso de pie Yamato, y su padre le siguió._

 _-Yo pagaré, es mi regalo por haberme tratado tan bien cuando fui a Estados Unidos, hermano- hablo con suavidad Takeru, también poniéndose de pie_

 _-Por favor, Yamato, Takeru. Deja que la pague, son nuestros invitados- hablo rápido el padre y camino con la factura en mano, Takeru le siguió a modo de protesta y Yamato, solo miro a Mimi por un momento para disculparse e ir tras su padre, esto solo la hizo reírse por lo bajo. Luego se avergonzó al darse cuenta que tenía a la madre de frente._

 _-No tienes por qué sentirte tímida frente a mí, Mimi-san. Puedo ver que mi hijo está en buenas manos y eso, hace que a cualquier madre feliz; aun si no estuve con él casi gran parte de su vida- estiro la mano para tocar la de la joven- Nosotros no pedimos nada más que la felicidad de sus hijos._

 _-Lo sé, Natsuko-san, pero se bien que ustedes viven bajo una creencia japonesa y lo que menos quiero es deshonrar el apellido Ishida._

 _-Cariño, creo que lo que menos harías es eso._

 _-Yo no puedo, no quiero… Casarme. Aun no, quizás nunca- se sentía por primera vez avergonzada de su propia decisión, porque Yamato era un hombre bueno y se merecía tener una esposa que lo llene completo._

 _-¿Tienes miedo que no te aprobemos por tu decisión?- El que ella se encogiera más en su asiento, hizo que el agarre de Natsuko se hiciera más fuerte y seguro-Sé que Yamato se preocupa mucho por ti, más de lo que podrá mostrarte- observo al par de rubios discutir por quien pagaría- Antes de venir, nos… Informo de que no tienes deseos de casarte y no porque no lo ames, sino por miedos que él respeta y pidió que respetáramos… Temía que te criticáramos por ello y tacháramos._

 _-Natsuko-san, yo…_

 _-Déjame terminar…- levanto la mano ante la inicial réplica de la joven- Y es lo que menos, alguien como yo tendría que hacer. El temor a ser tachada hizo que nos apresuramos a casarnos, por miedo a la sociedad. Sin medir consecuencias que seríamos nosotros los presionados los afectados, en algo que a la sociedad no le concierne. Japón aun le toca aprender mucho, sobre lo que es ser una sociedad. Las mujeres aquí, aun somos aprisionadas por el sistema y la balanza no esta justa como debería. Por eso, estoy feliz por ustedes, porque… Aun cuando la primera experiencia de Yamato lo ha dejado marcado, se atrevió a buscar más allá y te encontró, una joven que vive el momento, que no permite que la sociedad le diga que está bien o mal; siempre y cuando uno se sienta bien. Eso lo puedo ver reflejado en Yamato, que antes era más retraído a decir o hacer mucho solo porque no era digno de un japonés. Le enseñaste que te preocupas por el bienestar del otro porque lo deseas así, porque quieres estar con esa persona. No por lo que es, sino por quien es. No por el bienestar que te vaya a dar, sino porque te da estabilidad emocional que te otorga incondicionalmente ¿Me entiendes?_

Casi podía llorar en ese momento de no ser por la venida del trio de hombres de vuelta a la mesa. Las palabras de Natsuko habían golpeado su ser y quedo conmovido. Subió la mirada y noto que Yama estaba algo preocupado por quizás el espacio de distraída en el que quedo al recordar. Rápidamente, tomo las fotografías de sus manos y las dejo a un lado. Para tomar el cuello de aquel hombre y sonreírle, para luego besarle. Natsuko y sus palabras le dieron más fuerza de lo que pudiera admitir. De que estaba bien donde estaba y que sus creencias, así como las de Yamato importaban. Ella sabía que él quizás aún tendría ganas de casarse, por miedo a que dirán pero ha sido en cambio un hombre paciente que no la ha presionado ni con la idea. Aun cuando sus colegas lo traen, el solo ríe y dice que así están más que bien.

- _¿Por qué agregar algo que no hace falta? Mientras ella este feliz, yo lo estoy._

Fueron sus palabras, que nunca admitirá frente a él haber escuchado a escondidas mientras le llevaba su almuerzo. Porque realmente eso la tuvo preocupada una época y verlo hablar sin pudo de lo que sentía y lo que quería, le hizo reafirmar que Yamato estaba siendo más quien él quería ser. Y no pedía más en este mundo, más que estar cerca de esa persona que no solo la aceptaba y amaba por quien era, sino que no se sentía avergonzado de admitir que su felicidad era causada por ella. No, más bien se sentía regocijado de haberse encontrado a él mismo gracias a ella. Sonaría un poco ególatra pero ¿Saben qué? Mientras él sea feliz, ella lo sería. Yamato podría ser amargado, hay muchos dulces que lo son y no por eso las personas dejaban de comerlos. Si ella podía ayudarlo a relucir quien era, lo haría con gusto, después de todo verlo por quien es, era una aventura que le hacía no querer que se acabara nunca. Él hacia querer probar las cosas a las cuales antes no había notado o tenía miedo de probar. Yamato, realmente era como el espacio. Basto, e infinito. Donde creías haber contado todas las estrellas, pero luego aun en lo más oscuro donde aún no sabes que hay te animas y descubres que hay más y saber que no acababa, la llenaba. Se separó del beso y lo observo, él solo elevaba una ceja ante el intenso contacto que tuvieron hace un momento y ella solo esbozo una sonrisa divertida y picarona.

-¿Sabes? Un hogar no es un hogar, hasta que no lo bauticemos ¿No lo crees?

/

 _-¿En serio? ¿No es falsa alarma o parecido?_

 _-_ Esta vez es real. La última vez, fue mi estrés que causo estragos. Ahora es real- se mordió la uña del pulgar ante el nerviosismo-No sé cómo decirle… Tengo miedo ¿Qué tal si no lo desea? Después de todo, aun viaja al espacio ¿Crees que enloquezca y huya?

 _-¿Estas bromeando Mi-chan? Estoy seguro que mi hermano hará todo menos huir. Desde joven ha sido uno de sus sueños. Estará más que feliz y regocijado ¿Tu estas bien? ¿Lo deseas, no?_

La castaña parpadeo mirando la Tablet en sus manos y lamiendo sus labios para morderlos y tragar duramente. Recordó la emoción cuando observo el positivo en aquella prueba y sabía que lo deseaba. Tenían ya 6 años juntos y su relación parecía florecer aún más. Aun si él estaba en el espacio, ella no se sentía sola. Le escribía o mandaba videos cada que podía contándole sobre la nueva expansión o sucursal o sobre los nuevos aprendices para manejar sus demás pastelerías y que no se perdiera la receta y calidad que ella había cosechado. Él la aconsejaba, y le contaba sobre alguna broma que hizo con los demás compañeros. Y cuando él volvía, era la mejor pareja que alguien podría soñar, se sentía plena y llena. Él era su hogar. Su corazón. La hacía sentir tan llena y completa, que deseaba poder expresarlo de otras maneras para hacerle ver lo mucho que le hacía sentir, y esa emoción se desbordo ante el pensamiento de que dentro de ella, existirá ahora una vida que sería el resultado de aquella emoción que ambos sentían, hecha materia.

-Sí, estoy bien, muy bien… Lo deseaba, sin darme cuenta más que nada Take-chan…

 _-¡Ohhh, Kami! Seré un tío. Tendré que escribirle una historia, solamente dedicada a ese pequeño. Seré su tío favorito-_ se escuchó reír al rubio, y la castaña lo acompaño. Sería el único tío, a decir verdad.

-Nadie usurparía tu puesto, Take-chan.

- _Bueno, ya que vienes con buenas noticias. Yo también tengo unas, un tanto… diferentes._

 _-_ ¿Ganaste otro premio? Porque si es así, debes invitarme a la gala. La última vez no me llevaste y estoy celosa por ello- fingió reprocharle y Takeru rasco su nuca mientras sonreía. Los ojos de Mimi notaron algo que era característico de aquella familia, un leve tic que solo había notado en Yamato cuando empezaron a salir. Eso hizo que abriera los ojos como platos al darse cuenta o presentir que se trataba de ello- No me digas que…

-¿Qué?

-Takeru Takaishi ¿Estás viendo a alguien?

-Pero… ¡Mi-chan! ¡¿Cómo puedes saber eso solo con verme?!

-Eres más parecido a tu hermano de lo que crees, tienes el mismo movimiento en tu ojo derecho que él cuando empezamos a salir… A ver ¿Cómo se llama? ¿La conozco?

- _… Claro que si… Ha sido la única, desde hace mucho tiempo; Mi-chan…_

 _-_ Escúpelo ¡Ya!

- _.ri.-_ Mimi soltó un grito al cielo y se levantó del sofá moviéndose de un lado a otro mirando la Tablet y haciéndole miles de preguntas ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo? ¿En serio? ¿Cómo? Era lo que preguntaba- _Calma, calma. Solo, se dio. Sin darme cuenta me encontraba en su guardería promoviendo mi nuevo cuento infantil y ahí estaba ella… Tan ella, me sorprendió saber que tenía una guardería-_ Lo escucho suspirar y supo que quedo prendido. Sus cejas luego se vieron en un ceño fruncido y le preocupo levemente- _¿Estará bien lo que hago Mimi? Digo, yo… Aun no estoy listo para el compromiso, que tal si… ¿Si vuelve a pasar lo mismo que la última vez? No lo soportaría dos veces._

-Takeru… A veces, las personas nos perdemos por el camino sin darnos cuenta. Tanto tú como ella han crecido. Que la hayas dejado porque no querías atarla a un futuro incierto, no significa que no pueda haber un futuro- se volvió a sentar en el sofá- Pero que la hayas reencontrado y sus caminos se hayan entrelazado, significa algo. Solo tú y ella podrán descubrir que es.

- _No se ha casado, no tiene hijos… Pensé que sí, pero hablando me di cuenta que nunca lo hizo ¿Sera posible que…?-_ El rubio no se atrevió a hablar, por miedo a equivocarse y darse falsas esperanzas. Mimi toco su plano vientre, ante el pensamiento, pero ella sabía la verdad. Tenía un presentimiento, tal como cuando sospecho que estaba embarazada. Les iría bien, de eso estaba seguro. Aun si Takeru no se daba cuenta, él estaba listo para dar ese paso y más si se trataba de Hikari. La única mujer que pudo atrapar al escritor, a tal punto donde sus heroínas eran una sombra de ella. Aun si él no lo admitía. Quizás. Solo necesita un poquito de esperanza, y ella se la daría como él hizo con ella en aquel café.

-Entonces solo queda vivir el presente Takeru, y verás como todo resulta bien.

/

Yamato observaba al pequeño bulto entre sus manos, consternado, emocionado, tocado en el alma. Levanto la cabeza un momento para ver a la persona que había hecho aquel milagro realidad. Había tenido un embarazo sano pero delicado en el último trimestre, algo que la obligo a pasar más tiempo en cama y a él en casa, preocupado por su salud. En su trabajo no dudaron darle el tiempo requerido y agradecía el gesto. Cuando supo que Mimi estaba embarazada, fue el hombre más feliz de la tierra, imaginar un pequeño que podría parecerse a ella o a él, era más valioso que mirar por la ventanilla del espacio. Era otro de sus sueños haciéndose realidad, y era ella quien se lo estaba dando. Poco fue el tiempo para la sorpresa de salir corriendo al hospital, para luego volverse eterno en la sala de espera mientras que el parto fue largo y sin noticias. Ahora solo verla dormir, lo llenaba aún más de felicidad y tranquilizaba, para saber que todo estaba bien.

-Eres una mujer increíble, Mimi.

Bajo la cabeza y detallo de nuevo al pequeño entre sus brazos, estirando tímidamente su mano con miedo a despertarlo. Noto como por reflejo el pequeño tomaba su dedo y algo brinco en él. Conocía esta sensación, la tuvo con Mimi sin darse cuenta de que pasaba y sabía lo que pasaba aquí. Amor a primera vista, algo tan pequeño había colado su alma y se había arropado ahí para hacerlo sentir amor nuevamente, un amor puro y diferente al que sentía Mimi, pero amor al final. Quiso gritar, reír, girar, abrazar, besar y llorar. Al mismo tiempo ¿Esto era lo que era sentirse completo? Porque si era así, deseaba conservarlo por completo. Con Mimi se sentía nuevo, renovado, ella se encargó de cerrar cada herida en su alma y llenarla de flores y dulces aromas, para luego empezar a llenarla con ella y ahora parecía desbordar con la llegada de aquel nuevo rayo de luz. Era como una nueva constelación por descubrir, igual de hermosa e igual de nueva.

-Te prometo, que nada te faltará. Te haré feliz, a ti y a ella.

Susurro tan suave que por un momento pensó que no lo había dicho, pero el pequeño y suave agarre se hizo más real y sin poder evitar llorar, supo que así sería.

/

La puerta se abrió y una alegre risa alumbro el ambiente. La pareja se sacó los zapatos mientras su anfitrión los hacia pasar y lo siguiente que oyeron fue un par de pasos. Donde unos ojos azules se asomaron por el pasillo mirando con curiosidad lo que pasaba en la puerta.

-Taichi-san, Sora-san. Qué bueno que llegan. Apresúrense. Ya deben estar por llegar, estamos terminando de preparar todo. Pasen- camino hasta el pasillo, y se inclinó para tomar al pequeño de ojos azules en brazos. Quien miraba intrigado a la pareja que parecían tímidos.

-¿Este es… Hoshi?- se aventuró a hablar el moreno.

-Si… Ha estado tranquilo, se pone ansioso cuando su papá no está- acaricio la cabeza del niño y eso basto para que la burbuja se rompiera y nuevamente una alegre risa atravesó la habitación, el niño abrazo a su tío e intentaba palpar la cabeza tal como su tío había hecho con él- Tu hermana está por salir de la cocina, terminando los bocadillos. Vamos a la sala- bajo al pequeño quien no dudo en tomar la mano del hombre y la pareja lo acompaño a la sala.

Sora aún se encontraba nerviosa. Taichi le había confirmado que Takeru los había invitado y eso era lo que la tenía aun nerviosa. Había sido el menor de los rubios, no Yamato quien los había invitado ¿Qué tal si aún le guardaba una idea? Por todo lo ocurrido. El moreno le aseguro que Yamato, ya no guardaba nada de rencor y que debía ahora era ella dar vuelta a la página, si deseaba al menos retomar la amistad que habían dejado. El par de amigos de la infancia, se empezaron a hablar al poco tiempo de que Yamato tuvo a Hoshi, aquel pequeño rubio de ahora 2 años que correteaba por la sala imitando a su cuento favorito, escrito por Takeru. El embajador le comentaba sobre los avances de su relación y que el rubio deseaba volver a hablarle, siempre y cuando ella se sintiera lista.

Observo las fotos al fondo, y por su mente nunca paso que aquella dueña de aquel encantador café fuera la causante de la personalidad fresca de su ex esposo. Yamato siempre había sido reservado con sus emociones y tenían acuerdos silenciosos sobre qué hacer o decir, pero viendo esas fotos podía ver que ahí se mostraban emociones y aunque aún había el silencio, aquellos ojos demostraban lo que las palabras no podían producir y sin darse cuenta se encontraba embelesada ante la escena. Una que parecía tonta y era tomada en forma de _Selfie_ , pero aun así se colgaba en ese marco como la mejor proeza del mundo. El rubio lleno de chocolate en la mejilla y parcialmente en su cabello, miraba a la mujer a su lado mientras esta hacia la señal de victoria en sus dedos y miraba a la cámara, más feliz que nunca. Algo tan sencillo le hacía reafirmar las palabras de Taichi. Observo al moreno que la miraba casi de la misma manera que Yamato miraba a la castaña, y se terminó de relajar. Taichi había sido su pilar, su fuerza y devoción. El moreno se encargó de cerrar aquellas heridas, aun cuando ella las volvía a abrir por la culpa y vergüenza. Se mantenía ahí; pacientemente y le enseñaba de nuevo que no había culpa de nadie cuando se trataba de emociones y que estaba bien sentir, pero siempre y cuando eso le permitiera avanzar, no estancarse. Y poco a poco, así hizo. Sonrió y bajo la mirada cuando noto un intenso mar azul. Ahí estaba el pequeño, que le miraba con curiosidad, había dejado de corretear y ahora le extendía un pequeño juguete, en forma de estrella. _Típico, Yamato._ Su amor por el espacio, se veía contagiado en el hogar, un espacio cálido y único. Tal como ese café, y viéndolo parecía un mundo aparte donde espacio y tierra chocaban y se llevaban en perfecta armonía.

-¡Hermano! Qué bueno que llegaron- hablo una castaña de cabello largo, recogido a un costado, mientras dejaba una bandeja en la mesa principal- ¿Cómo han estado?

-Bien, logramos cerrar el tratado con la embajada americana para unos nuevos intercambios. Japón se expandirá un poco mejor gracias a ello.

Sora observo a la esbelta mujer y supo por boca de Taichi, como era esa relación. Habían sido novios a finales de su último año escolar y gran parte de su vida universitaria, pero Hikari queriendo tener una familia y asentarse rápido hizo que Takeru la dejará no deseando atarla a una relación sin futuro. Este rubio, tenía miedo al compromiso. Diferente de Yamato que se arriesgó a la primera. El moreno admitió que por mucho tiempo odio al rubio por lo que hizo, pero cuando esta castaña lo volvió a ver fue cuando entendió lo que había ocurrido y aun si no le gustaba, lo entendía y respetaba. Más al ver que Hikari, nunca supero ese amor que sentía por Takeru y tal como él le ocurrió con Sora, prefirió estar sola antes que engañarse y herir a otra persona en el proceso. Se cambió de fotografía a educación infantil y se graduó con honores en la misma. No tardó en hacerse de una guardería para llenar aquel vacío de no ser madre y tener su propia familia y por el tiempo hasta que volvió a reconciliarse con Takeru fue suficiente. El rubio le pidió ir lento, y le explico todo y ella así de simple le dijo que solo deseaba estar con él, sin importar que.

-¿Cómo estaba Yamato-san cuando se fue?

-Nervioso, y quien no…

-Creo que ni ir al espacio le causaba tanto miedo- hablo Sora, por primera vez desde que llegaron y los presentes giraron a verla. Iba a decir algo más, pero la puerta se escuchó abrir y un par de voces casi susurraban en la entrada. Los presentes guardaron selección, cuando la pareja cruzo el umbral a la sala principal. Fue el grito del pequeño lo que causo que el ambiente se agitará, y tan rápido como antes tenía su atención en Sora, salió corriendo a los brazos de su padre.

-¡Papa! ¡Mama!

Pronunciaba emocionado ante la nueva altura que tenía, Sora observo como Yamato al inicio había escaneado la habitación pero apenas tuvo al niño en sus brazos, su mundo y ese espacio que él había creado con aquella mujer se volvió solo de ellos. Una sonrisa nueva, amplia y completa se vio florecer de los labios del astronauta y eso causo que todo miedo o rastro de que ella no debería estar aquí, se desvaneciera por completo. Yamato era feliz. Con verlo, podía saberlo. Le hablaba con palabras suaves al niño, mientras que la castaña se inclinaba y removía la cálida tela que envolvía al pequeño bulto que tenía entre sus brazos. El segundo hijo de Ishida, era una niña o así podían ver. El pequeño extendió su mano que fue ayudada por Yamato para que no ejerciera mucha presión mientras acariciaba asombrado al nuevo miembro familiar. Sonrió emocionada ante la escena y en su mente deseo una cámara, esta sería una foto que valdría la pena verla junto a esos marcos.

-Yo me encargo de ello- Hablo con suavidad Hikari quien pareció leerle la mente, que sacaba una pequeña cámara y tomaba una foto a la escena que no parecía tener fin. Fue el flash, que Hikari no se dio cuenta tenia activado lo que termino por romper la burbuja. Hoshi se giró ante el nuevo juguete que representaba la cámara, y se removió en los brazos del padre para que lo bajará. La castaña madre, rio mientras les dio un beso en la mejilla al hombre y el pequeño que era una réplica, y se iba a sentar. No se hizo esperar que Yamato se les uniera y hablará en general, dejando al pequeño en el suelo para correr hacia la cámara.

-Es una sorpresa tenerlos por aquí.

-Takeru-san dijo que sería una agradable sorpresa, así ver al nuevo miembro. Espero no sea una intromisión- hablo Taichi, algo más animado mientras se acercaba y estrechaba la mano.

-Para nada Taichi, eres mi amigo.

-Felicidades Mimi-san, Yamato- miro al bulto, que estaba ya más destapado en el calor del hogar- Veo que se parecerá a la madre, al menos así espero.

-¡Oye!

-Sería lo justo ¿No, Mimi-san?

-Ya lo creo, me sentía muy celosa de ver como Matt tenía un clon de él. Los vieras en la casa, ambos sin camisa o pantalón solo porque Hoshi desea imitar a su papa en todo. Hacía ya falta otro toque femenino- bromeo abiertamente, y Taichi rio a carcajadas mientras Yamato se sonrojaba por la información dada. Sora no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo.

-¿Qué? ¡Mimi!

/

 _Yume._

Fue el nombre con el que llamaron a su hija y no pudo existir mejor nombre para lo que ella represento para aquella pareja. Desde toda perspectiva, parecía un sueño. Ahora observar a su pequeña dar sus primeros pasos, mientras usaba aquella diadema que le regalo a Mimi hace muchos años, reafirmaba que el sueño, era realidad. Luego observaba a la madre con un par de aretes que él mismo había mandado a hacer en forma de estrellas y los llevo al espacio, con la intención de que ella ahora siempre cargará una estrella del espacio, para siempre. Y realmente, así fue. Nunca se los quitaba, desde aquel momento que regreso a la tierra. Su último viaje. Sonrió ante la escena y giro a ver la fotografía que habían tomado el día de la llegada de Yume a casa. La foto era realmente preciosa y entendía, porque Hikari no tardo tiempo en imprimirla y enmarcarla para ellos. Solo le sorprendió saber que el marco había sido comprado por Sora como obsequio por ser nuevamente padre y supo que todo temor que aún quedaba a flote de su relación con la pelirroja, se esfumo. Verla aquel día, realmente lo puso ansioso. No sabía que decir o cómo actuar, por miedo a que ella se lo tomará mal. Por voz de Taichi sabía lo mucho que había pasado la pelirroja en como termino todo y supo que ninguna de las ambas partes involucradas quería que el otro fuera infeliz. _De haberse dado cuenta antes._ Quizás todo habría sido diferente, pero aun así.

-No me arrepiento de nada.

Y era claro el por qué, de no ser por lo que paso con Sora. Quizás no hubiera conocido a Mimi, ni todo lo que ella ahora le otorgaba. Que era más de lo que habría podido desear. Se acomodó en su asiento, recordando algo que Taichi le había preguntado hace mucho y aun cuando el tiempo había pasado y esa pregunta hacia quedado olvidada en el mismo pasado. Luego de tantos años, volvía a retomarla. Ya tienen una década, juntos y él estaba seguro, que ella era con quien él deseaba estar hasta el último aliento en la tierra. Por eso, aún quedaba una duda. Una pequeña duda, que lo quebraba en miedo de pensar que eso podría alejarla de él. Y era por lo cual había estado tan distraído todos esos días. Se acomodó en su sitio moviendo al rubio que aun dormía como roca contra él, solo para ver como el pequeño rubio murmuraba algo en quien sabe qué idioma y se aferraba más a su papa. Siempre pensó que Hoshi estaría apegado a su madre, y que Yume estaría apegado a él, pero la historia parecía ser diferente. El pequeño rubio realmente era o quería ser un clon como su padre. Buscaba desde vestirse hasta peinarse igual y él solo podía estar encantado con la escena. Sabía que era una etapa, y que quizás tendría tiempo de malcriar a la más pequeña y enseñarle cosas que como padre tenía que hacerlo. Dejarle claro desde pequeña, que ella pertenecía a nadie y que si alguien intentaba propasarse con ella, tendría dos o bueno 4 hombres en realidad, porque Taichi y Takeru contaban; que respaldarían y cuidarían a la princesa de ese hogar.

Por ahora, se conformaba con escucharla reír siempre y cuando no lloraba al verlo. Porque si, Yume estaba en una fase que veía a su cara y lloraba. Mimi, consolaba al hombre diciéndole que ella aun no reconocía lo guapo que era como papa y que pronto lo haría, pero que no lo tomará personal y claro que no lo tomaba, lo entendía, o así pensaba. Aun así, no podía evitar preguntarse ¿Por qué? Su hija no debería temerle. Negó con la cabeza y rio ante el recuerdo. Observo nuevamente a la mujer frente a él, ahora abrazar a la pequeña por haber llegado hasta donde ella estaba.

Ella, era la correcta. Desde un principio cuando la conoció. Mimi siempre represento un santuario, un lugar al que llegar y sentirse seguro. Nunca lo vio, pero si lo sintió. Desde su taza de café, hasta su suave sonrisa logro demostrarle calma y amor, sin condiciones. Aun en los momentos más oscuros de él, ella estuvo ahí. Latente como una estrella en el firmamento, y brillante como el mismo sol en pleno verano, cálida y radiante. Aun había días en los que se sentía avergonzado de no haberse dado cuenta de los sentimientos de la repostera y lo mucho que debió haber sufrido al verle sumido en un matrimonio que terminó en emociones amargas. Después de todo eso, ella aun le sonrió y le otorgo algo que nadie podía otorgarle.

Sabía que lo que tenían no era perfecto, él ya no buscaba perfección. Había días buenos y malos en su relación, como toda pareja. Discutían por tonterías, pero se reconciliaban como si fuera la terminación a la segunda guerra mundial para dar tregua entre encuentros pasionales. Se molestaban, reían, lloraban, hablaban y compartían. Y supo que no le importaba perfección, mientras ella estuviera ahí.

Es una amiga, una fiel compañera, una eterna alma gemela. Algo que nadie podrá apagar en él, porque ella ya estaba ahí, sembrada y florecida en su interior, para luego ella se encargara de regar esa planta que ella había dejado haciéndolo sentir frondoso, lleno de vida, prospero. El espacio antes había sido su vida eterna, su sueño eterno. Luego de su llegada, encontró uno nuevo algo que era más profundo que el espacio, y sin darse cuenta prefería estar más en la tierra ahora que ella era la que habitaba ahí y gracias a eso le había dado 2 estrellas, que brillarían siempre en nombre de ambos. Y nuevamente la duda inicial volvía a golpear la puerta delantera. Él siempre estuvo listo para hacer lo que fuera por ella ¿Ella estaría para intenta esta nueva aventura que él le propondría?

-¿Por qué tan distraído?

-¿Uh? Por nada. Solo recordaba el pasado- Observo a la mujer que tenía en brazos a la pequeña que lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos y no pudo evitar reír. La niña empezaba a llorar, así que Mimi se alejó para ponerla a jugar en otro lado. Negando con la cabeza, empezaría a pensar que Yume lo único que deseaba era tener a Mimi para ella sola. La vio alejarse y el aprovecho para tomar a Hoshi en brazos y lo acomodo en el sofá donde yacía, solo para buscar a aquella mujer y rodearla con sus brazos por la espalda, tal como a él adictivamente le gustaba.

-¿Qué cosas del pasado? Parecías más preocupado que entretenido.

-Cuando te conocí, y lo afortunado que soy de tenerte.

-Por tu ceño, casi pensaría que soy una pesadilla.

-Sabes bien que nunca lo fuiste, ni lo serás. Por más aguda que sea tu voz- ella rio, y lo golpeo por inercia en el brazo ante el comentario.

-Matt… La afortunada soy yo, me has dado dos maravillosos regalos y un amor que no buscaba ni esperaba encontrar- se giró para agarrar el rostro del hombre entre sus manos y sonreírle abiertamente.

-Estamos en un dilema entonces.

-Uhhm ¿Y por qué?

-Porque eres tu quien me ha dado todo, yo en cambio he hecho muy poco.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Tú me has dado todo. Es como la vida en la tierra. Sin sol no hay día, y sin luna no hay noche. Sin el otro, muchas cosas, la vida aquí perecería- ella siempre sabia como manejarlo y tener respuestas rápidas. La atrajo más hacia él y solo verla, y ver como no tenía ninguna duda o pizca de arrepentimiento en la vida que se encontraba ahorita y las palabras que dijo sobre que él le había otorgado todo, le hizo preguntarse si podrían ser más afortunados. Y fue un beso, tan rápido que ella se atrevió a darle junto con una sonrisa plena y picarona, que su mente le dijo _Sí._ Él era afortunado y bendecido de tener tal mujer en su vida y él quería otorgarle la seguridad que por mucho tiempo y por miedo se había excluido de creer que no podía. Ella le había presentado una vida donde no era necesario seguir las reglas de la sociedad para ser feliz y que podías serlo si te lo proponías, solo si ese era tu sueño.

-Si te pidiera que te arriesgues conmigo ¿Lo harías?- La vio elevar una ceja ante la pregunta y luego rio estrechándose más contra él.

-Siempre y cuando no sea hacerme cómplice de homicidio, estaremos en la misma página Matt- el comentario hizo que se contagiara con la risa de ella y supo que estaba en el camino correcto. En la galaxia correcta, en el universo correcto.

-Te amo, Mimi.

-Te amo, Yamato.

Y lo era, él era feliz. Sabía que ella lo era, lo es. Por ende quería aventurarse a ver que otras constelaciones existían en ese basto universo que Mimi le ofrecía y demostrarle lo que ella le había enseñado, que no importaba lo que dijera la sociedad, que no importaban los miedos que reprimían de hacer algo, que dudar solo retrasa. Sobre todo, que era mejor ser sincero consigo mismo a vivir una mentira. Ella lo amaba, y él a ella. Tanto que por primera vez, se atrevía a pensar en aquella pequeña caja de terciopelo que estaba escondida entre sus cosas. Que nunca se atrevió a sacar por miedo a que ella lo apartaría, pero de algo estaba seguro; tenía la respuesta a la pregunta que Taichi le había hecho hace un par de semanas.

- _No has pensado que ella ya está lista para dar el siguiente paso. De estarlo ¿No te atreverías a intentarlo?_

Estaba seguro que si se atrevería. Porque tenía por seguridad, de que ella tenía suficiente amor para arriesgarse con él y él le demostraría que el riesgo solo existía si había miedo, y él ya no tenía miedo, tendrían éxito.

Siempre y cuando ella estuviera ahí, no habría miedo.

Y si lo había, tenían aún queda mesa solitaria en aquel café donde una taza de té y café, esperarían por ellos.

 _Fin._

/

 **¿Qué tal? Les ha gustado ¿O no? Ame mucho esta pequeña historia, realmente tenia años con el pensamiento, pero nuca supe como llevarlo a cabo, al fin me aventure. Espero en verdad les haya gustado, agradezco su lectura. Ame todo en ella.**

 **Muchos me decían ¿Cómo puedes escribir del Sorato y hacer que me guste? Admito, que me costo pero así como antes no solia comer cosas que no me gustaban, ahora las oculto entre cosas que quisiera saborear y aprendes a llevarlo. Más aun así, NO soy fan Sorato.**

 **Les di un poquito de Takari, me parecio que aun si esa relación se congelo, tenia chance siempre y cuando se presentará la oportunidad. Al igual que con la amistad entre Sora, Tai y Matt. No podía dejar que ellos se enemistarán por algun motivo como ese. En la vida, hay que pasar la pagina y dejar que todo te afecte.**

 **En fin, siempre disfruten de un buen café para levantar energías y una buena taza de té para levantar los animos.**

 **Bye~**


End file.
